Childhood Notes
by octoberbaby11
Summary: A look of the SVU gang as kids. I promise you this is a good story. EO. Plz review! Things are getting along with Olivia and Elliot as well as John and Casey! Chapter 21 is up, and remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

**Pairing****: EO**

**Disclaimer****: Honestly, if I owned Law & Order, do you actually think Haung would still be on it? Ezacatackaly.**

**(A/N: Anything in italics is written. Elliot's notes are bold and italic. Olivia's are just italic. )**

It was a cool autumn day. Today was the first day of 2nd Grade.

And Elliot Stabler was walking with his mom.

"If any thing goes wrong, tell the teacher okay?"

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Mom, you said you wouldn't do this!"

Mrs. Stabler chuckled at her son. She handed him his lunch and kissed his head.

"Good luck! I'll meet you here at 2:45, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." After a few more "I love you" and "I can't believe your starting school" Elliot was off.

When he was in his classroom, he went to the teacher. She smiled, "Well hello there! You must be Elliot Stabler. I'm your teacher Ms. Pier. You can find an empty seat to sit in while we wait for the rest of the class."

He found a seat next to a girl who was reading. She had brown hair and matching eyes. She didn't notice that Elliot was even there.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"It's a free country isn't it?" she kept her eyes on the table.

Elliot sighed and tried again. That's what his father did to him when he wouldn't talk.

"So, what's your name?" This time, the girl looked up. "Olivia Benson, what's yours?"

Elliot smiled "Elliot Stabler. Why aren't you with all the other girls?"

Olivia faced him "Because their bimbos and have cooties."

Elliot got confused.

"You're a girl, don't you have cooties?" Olivia shook her head.

"Nope. That's because I'm never by anyone, so I don't pick it up."

"Don't you like other people? You have to have some friends?"

Olivia looked down at her feet. "Nope, never. Everyone thinks I'm a freak."

"I don't" replied Elliot. He then had a good idea. "I'll be your friend. You're really nice."

Olivia beamed "Really? You would?!"

"Of course I will. Do you want to—" Elliot was cut off by the teacher.

"Boys and girls, please take your seats. We're going to start class now."

Elliot dug into his backpack and took out his notebook. He quietly ripped out a piece and wrote on it. He then passed it to Olivia under his desk.

_**Olivia, take some paper out. We can pass notes.**_

Olivia sighed and took out her own notebook.

_Elliot, we're going to get in trouble. I don't want to get detention._

_**Come on! It's the first day of school. Like she'd give us detention.**_

_Fine, but it's your butt on the line pal._

_**Why can't it be your but?**_

_First of all its spelled B-U-T-T. Second of all it has to be your but because you started it._

_**But you're going along with it**_

_So_

_**So you should take the blame to**_

_It's too not to_

_**What are you? An LA teacher**_

_No. I'm an eight year old_

_**So am I and I don't go around being an Genius**_

_So you're saying I'm smart_

_**No I'm not**_

_But you're implying it_

Elliot rolled his eyes and smiled. It took everything Olivia had not to burst out laughing.

At 12:00 the recess bell rang. Elliot and Olivia got up and went outside. Elliot spoke up. "So, what do you want to do?"

Olivia shrugged but then saw something. It was a man and wearing a long trench coat.

"Elliot, look at that man. He's staring at us."

Elliot looked over. "Creep. My dad said that if there's ever a stranger that's being mean to you to tell the teacher."

"But he's not being mean to us. He's just staring." Elliot thought about this. "Yeah, maybe your right. Let's go play tag."

Olivia was still scared, but said "Okay".


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**

**Pairing****: EO**

**Disclaimer****: Honestly, if I owned Law & Order, do you actually think Haung would still be on it? Ezacatackaly.**

**(A/N: Anything in italics is written. Elliot's notes are bold and italic. Olivia's are just italic. )**

After lunch, they were having silent reading. Olivia wrote a note to Elliot.

_Elliot, meet me at Central Park after school at 7:00_

_**Why?**_

_Because _

_**Because why?**_

_Just because, okay!_

_**Okay, geez. Don't have a cow for God's sake!**_

_**Why so late? We'll get in trouble.**_

_Just sneak out. We won't get caught. I swear._

_**Fine, but this time it's on your butt.**_

_LOL_

_Elliot, hold the notes. The teacher's looking at us._

Elliot looked up and sure enough the teacher was looking straight at them.

At the end of the day, Olivia and Elliot walked down the hall together. Olivia stopped, Elliot ramming into her.

"Why'd you stop?" Olivia pulled him behind a garbage can and put her finger to her lips. "Look over there, by the music room." Elliot tilted his head and went wide eye.

There was the man that they had seen earlier at recess.

"What's _he _doing here?" questioned Elliot "Especially with the principle?"

Olivia's eyes darted between the two men. "I'm not sure, but it can't be good." When the coast was clear, Elliot got up offering Olivia a hand.

"That guy is starting to creep me out." said Olivia.

"Ditto." The two walked outside. Elliot's mom walked over to them. "Hi Sweetie. Who's this?"

Olivia held out her hand. "My name's Olivia Benson. You must be Mrs. Stabler" Mrs. Stabler was delighted by the respect of this tiny girl.

"Yes I am." she smiled. Elliot cut in, "She's my new best friend. I met her this morning."

"Well, I've gotta go now," started Olivia "Bye Elliot! Bye Mrs. Stabler!"

Elliot waved at her.



When Olivia got home, her house was empty. Her mom wasn't home yet. Her mom's name was Serena Benson. When she was about 20 years old, she was raped. Olivia was the result of it. Her father was unknown and never found. After the rape, Serena became an alcoholic and abusive mother. She was always bringing men into her home for one-night stands.

Olivia dropped her backpack on her bed. She started doing her chores: Laundry, Dusting, Vacuuming, Cleaning every room, and making dinner.

Olivia did them quicker today so that she could meet Elliot at Central Park. Her house was only three blocks away, but she still finished early. Her mom got home at 9:00pm so ahe had some time.

Olivia pulled on her coat and got the things she needed then headed out.



When Olivia arrived, Elliot was sitting on a bench waiting. He stood up.

"What was so important you had to drag me out here during Pokemon?"

Olivia pointed to her bag. "We have some work to do. Follow me."

The two children marched through a tangle of woods. No one could see them.

Olivia took out a locket, a very, very, VERY sharp pencil, and a notebook.

"What the heck is those for?" inquired Elliot. Olivia took out his hand and pricked it with the pencil.

"Owww!" Elliot sucked on his finger. Olivia then pricked her own finger. She hissed in pain.

"Okay," she said "Get your finger and pinch it. Get some blood inside the locket."

Elliot looked puzzled "Why? Are we contacting the dead? Hey I think we should —"

"JUST DO IT!"

Elliot did as he was told. Olivia did it after him and closed the locket. She put it around her neck.

"What did we just do?" asked Elliot.

"We just did a friendship ritual. I saw it online. Now, our friendship will last forever." Olivia smiled.

She then picked up the notebook. "This is for our recordings. Our names and birthdays go on the first page and then a picture. You'll keep it at your house since I have the locket."

Elliot nodded. The two spent the night talking until 8:45. They got up and headed out of the trees.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you manage to sneak out of your house?"

"Elliot sighed "I had to give my big brother my allowance for the next two weeks to make it look like he was bringing me along to the movies. I've got to go meet home there."

"Okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye Olivia!"



As Elliot was walking to the movie theatres, he saw the man again from school. "No way…."

He decided to run to try to avoid him. He zipped through people trying to reach the theatre. When he got there he sat down in the waiting area to catch his breath.

He then opened the notebook. He turned to a clean page and wrote:

_**Monday, 8:57**_

_**Man-X is spotted again. So far he's been:**_

_**1. at the playground**_

_**2. in the school with the Principle**_

_**3. by the 7-11 at 30**__**th**__** Street**_

_**Name:?**_

_**Description: Tall, White skin, Dark eyes, and Mysterious**_

_**What he wants: … me and Olivia**_

_**A/N: What do you think? Please review! **__****_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**

**Pairing****: EO**

**Disclaimer****: Honestly, if I owned Law & Order, do you actually think Haung would still be on it? Ezacatackaly.**

**(A/N: Anything in italics is written. Elliot's notes are bold and italic. Olivia's are just italic. )**

In the morning, Olivia woke up for school. The night before, her mom hit her in the face for not having dinner prepared. Olivia did her hair down trying to hide it.

Before she set out, she put a glass of water and two Advil's on her mom's night table. She went to the phone book, looked up Elliot's address, wrote it down, then was on her way.

♫♫♫

Elliot was groggily getting dressed when he heard the doorbell. 'Who comes at this time in the morning?' He shrugged to himself, put his shirt on and went downstairs.

He was surprised when he saw Olivia sitting on his couch. "Olivia? How did you get here? How did you get my address?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed "It's called a phonebook, Smart one. Besides, I have legs. I can walk"

"Ok. We got a couple of minutes before school. Want to play in my room?"

"Sure!"

The two headed upstairs not noticing the man in the window watching them.

When the two kids got to school, they stopped at the playground. They had to wait for the bell to ring to go inside.

Olivia and Elliot were having a conversation when two boys came over. Their names were Fin Tutuola, and John Munch.

"Ewwww! You're friends with a girl!" said Fin.

"So?"

"They have cooties!" said John making a puke face.

Olivia got up and stood in John's face. "I do_** not**_ have cooties!"

"Come on! Every girl in the world has cooties. That's why boy's avoid them all the time." said Fin.

"I've been by Olivia since yesterday and I don't have cooties." stated Elliot.

"It's too late for you. Now you have to marry her!" said John.

The bell rang just as Elliot made a fist. "You got lucky this time!"

yelled Elliot.

"Don't bother with them. Their just butt-brains." said Olivia. Then they turned towards the school.

"Okay class" started the teacher "We are going to have our first project of the year! You will be doing a project on the rainforest. What you see, smell, hear, ouch, and taste. Be creative! You'll be in pairs, so pick now!"

Elliot and Olivia didn't even have to think. "Okay, so how 'bout we start after school?" Elliot nodded.

"Okay. We can do it at my house. I think my brother has some books on it and we can use the internet."

Olivia smiled "That's gre—" The teacher's voice was heard. "Take your seat class! Open you text books to page 417! (A/N: my b-day numbers!)

_**Olivia, guess who I saw yesterday.**_

_Who?_

_**It's the creepy guy from recess.**_

_Really? I think he's following us!_

_**Me, too. We can't tell our parents. **_

_Are you crazy! He can hurt us_

_**But he hasn't yet. Besides, we'd be putting our family in danger**_

_I thought you hated your brother._

_**He's not family**_

_LOL_

_**I put some notes about Man-X in the notebook**_

_We can go over it at your house._

_**If we get his name, we could find him**_

_How?_

_**My dad's a cop. At his job he can find people on his computer so long as their a criminal.**_

_Cool. Wait! I know how we can get his name!_

_**How?!**_

_Remember, he was talking to the principle?_

_**Yeah.**_

_So the principle has to know his name._

_**You're a genius!**_

_Thank you, Thank you very much._

_**First you're a genius, now you're an Elvis impersenieatoer.**_

_It's I-m-p-e-r-s-o-n-a-t-e-r_

_**Again with the L.A!**_

_I'm the genius, remember?_

_**That was sooo funny I forgot to laugh.**_

_Then do it now._

_**LOL**_

_Good minion._

_**I'm not your slave.**_

_You are now._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**

**Pairing****: EO**

**Disclaimer****: Honestly, if I owned Law & Order, do you actually think Haung would still be on it? Ezacatackaly.**

**(A/N: Anything in italics is written. Elliot's notes are bold and italic. Olivia's are just italic. )**

After school Olivia and Elliot were walking to the Stabler House when a voice stopped them. It was low, dark, and smelled bittersweet.

"Hello there kids."

Afraid of what they would see, Elliot and Olivia turned around and were stunned to see someone neither could prepare for.

Man-X.

The kids shouted at the top of their lungs and dashed down the block not daring to look back. Man-X was standing there watching, a disgusting smile on his face.

The kids got away two blocks when Elliot fell. Olivia bent down next to him.

"Are you okay?" her voice was full of fear.

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"Elliot, we have to tell someone! I don't care anymore!"

Elliot sighed, "Okay, fine. I'll tell my mom when we get to my house. We better go now before it gets late."

Olivia yanked Elliot up. The two then found a new way to get to the residence.

♥♥♥

Elliot and Olivia got in through the back door. Elliot's mother was in the kitchen making dinner. She turned towards the kids.

"Hello Olivia, how are you?"

Olivia smiled "I'm good Mrs. Stabler."

"I noticed you kids were late. What happened?" worry was evident in her voice.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged nervous glances. "Ummm, well can we get dad first?" asked Elliot.

"Ummm, sure. GEORGE!!! CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND?"

Olivia, Elliot, and Mrs. Stabler took a seat at the table. The kids had their eyes on the floor. Mr. Stabler entered the room.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Elliot leaned towards Olivia and whispered, "He's in cop mode. Beware."

Mrs. Stabler got up and walked over to her husband. "I'm not sure. The kids said they had to tell us something." He turned to them.

Olivia and Elliot sighed. This was going to be one long day.

Elliot and Olivia began telling the story of what happened. The events at school, theatre (they didn't tell about Central Park), and after school.

As soon as he snapped out of his trance, Mr. Stabler walked over o the kids and kneeled down. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Elliot looked down in shame "We thought that if we did, the man would hurt you." He barley even whispered it.

A tear found its way down Olivia's face. She then broke down. What Elliot did next surprised the adults.

He hugged her. (A/n: EO ROX!!!)

The parents quietly crept out of the room. Mrs. Stabler spoke up.

"George, did you see what they did. This isn't an ordinary friendship. I think they're traumatized. And now a stalker? This is just too much!"

Mrs. Stabler collapsed in a couch, her head in her hands.

"What are we going to do, George?"

He walked over to his wife, hugging her closely. He rubbed his forehead.

"I'll have to bring them down to the prescient, question them, and maybe even bring them to a therapist. I'll do everything in my power to put this bastard in jail."

Mrs. Stabler smiled sadly. "Let's go check on the kids, call Olivia's parents. By the looks of it, they won't be in school for a while."

The two adults got up and went to the kitchen.

Elliot and Olivia were at the table whispering to each other.

"Kid's, I'm going to bring you down to my job. Olivia, do you want to call home first?" asked Mr. Stabler.

"Already did. My mom said I can stay for the rest of the day." Olivia lied.

"No you di—" started Elliot, but Olivia stepped on his foot before he could finish. She put on a fake smile.

"Let's go!"

♣♣♣

Olivia and Elliot walked into Mr. Stabler's prescient. A young man came over. "Hello kids."

Mr. Stabler spoke up "We have to ask them a few questions. Can you take them to the children's room?" The other man smiled.

"Of course. Follow me."

Elliot and Olivia made their way to the kid's room. When they got there, the man said "Just wait here. We'll be back in a couple of minutes." When he left Elliot asked Olivia a question.

"Why did you lie earlier?"

"….."

"Olivia, can you please tell me?"

Olivia walked to a corner of a room.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said in a barely audible whisper.

Elliot walked over. "Is it something bad?"

Olivia stood still, her face to the wall, her lips tightly compressed.

After a few minutes she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes." Elliot was about to ask a question when a man came in.

"Why don't you two take a seat and then we can get started."

Elliot eyed Olivia, but then took a seat with Olivia in tow. Elliot's mind was going crazy. 'What isn't she telling me? What bad thing? What?'

The man folded his hands. "Okay kids. Why don't you tell me your names, huh?" Olivia gave Elliot a look that said "This guy is a preppy weirdo."

Elliot stifled a laugh, but then said "I'm Elliot Stabler and this is my best friend, Olivia Benson." The man nodded.

"Ok. What happened that day on the play ground?" This time Olivia spoke up.

"At recess, when we walked out, I saw the man staring at us. I told Elliot. He said to not worry about it so long as he stayed away from us. Later on we saw him talking to our principle in the hallway."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," said Elliot "But he did chase us."

"What did he look like?"

"We didn't get a good look at him, but I know he has tall, has white skin, and very dark eyes." replied Elliot.

"Did he make any threats towards you? Maybe say something scary?"

"No, but he still really scared us." said Olivia.

"How?"

"We thought he would hurt our family if we told anyone." Olivia answered again.

The man nodded in understanding.

"Ok. I'll be right back."

Elliot wanted to still talk to Olivia about what she said before so he asked "Can we go to the bathroom?"

"Sure"

"I already know were it is. Come on Olivia. She followed suspiciously.

♀♀♀

"What did they say, Cragen?" George Stabler asked his partner.

Cragen rubbed his forehead.

"Mostly the things they told you, they are defiantly traumatized."

♪♪♪

When Olivia and Elliot arrived at the restrooms, Olivia asked "How can we go in _together _if there are separate ones for girls and boys."

"Easy. We go into the girl's handicap one."

"Why can't we go into the boy's one?"

"You don't want to know."

The kids strode into the bathroom happy to see it was empty. They went to the handicap stall (A/N: The really big one!) and locked it. Elliot leaned against the wall and Olivia sat on the toilet seat.

"What do you have to tell me?" questioned Olivia.

"What bad things do your parents do to you?" whispered Elliot.

Olivia took in a shaky breath, exhaling slowly. "It all started one day. My mom walking home from the library…"

Olivia went on about the events of the rape, the drinking, the abuse, and so on. She ended with "And now you know."

It took Elliot a couple of minutes to process what he had just heard. Then he asked quietly "Have you told anyone?"

Olivia shook her head. "I'm too scared. I know my mom hurts me but I still love her. I can't turn her in."

"You need to get her some help though. We can look it up online and ask the nurse or something."

The two got up and walked out of the stall. Olivia turned towards Elliot and hugged him.

"You're the best friend ever." she whispered. The two stayed in the hug they wish would last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**

**Pairing****: EO**

**Disclaimer****: Honestly, if I owned Law & Order, do you actually think Haung would still be on it? Ezacatackaly.**

**(A/N: Anything in italics is written. Elliot's notes are bold and italic. Olivia's are just italic. )**

When the two went back to the children's room, another man was there. He was sitting at the table. Beside him was Elliot's dad.

"Kids, this is Dr. B.D. Wong. He's a therapist. He's going to ask some questions, too. I'll be right outside if you need me." And with that, Mr. Stabler left the room.

"Hello Olivia. Hello Elliot. I heard your having a couple of problems. Why don't you tell me some?"

"There's a really weird man after us. We don't know why." said Olivia. Elliot chimed in.

"He also tried to get us."

"Hmmm. How does that make you feel?" asked Dr. Wong.

"Scared." they answered together.

"I'll be right back, ok?"

Dr. Wong walked out the room and towards Cragen and Mr. Stabler's conjoined desks. He let out a sigh.

"They are clearly not traumatized. I think that the man after them is making their friendship stronger. I'm not surprised if they remain friends in their adulthood."

Cragen smiled "Thanks Wong." Just then the phone rang.

"Cragen"

"Okay we'll be there. Bye." Cragen turned towards Mr. Stabler "Rape victim found dead in subway. She was also intoxicated. They're faxing us a picture right now."

Mr. Stabler walked over to get it, and then taped it to the dry erase board. The victims head was obviously broken along with a leg and a few ribs. There was a nasty gash on her arm and multiple bruising.

Just then Elliot and Olivia walked into the bullpen. Olivia looked at the dry erase board awkwardly.

"Why do you have my mom's picture? Is there something wrong?"

Mr. Stabler and Don Cragen glanced at each other.

♥♥♥♥

'NO!!!! YOU'RE LIEING!!! SHE'S NOT DEAD!! NOOO!!!"

Inside the children's room, Olivia was throwing a tantrum. Books were flying, toys were scattered. Her face was red and eyes had tears pooling out of them.

From the other side of a one-way mirror stood Mr. Stabler, Elliot, and Cragen. They watched for about ten minutes when Elliot went in.

He then went up to Olivia pulling her arms behind her back. She squirmed trying to get free.

"LET ME GO!! I HATE YOU!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Elliot pulled her over to the table and set her down. He then let go, and sat down himself. Olivia stopped with the tantrum. She started to sob.

"She's gone! She's gone and she's never coming back!" she said between sobs. Elliot was sad to see his only friend like this.

"I know how you feel, Olivia."

She turned to him, her eyes distant, as if in another world. "How could you know? You parents aren't dead!"

Elliot thought about this. "True, but I did lose my grandpa last year."

This time Olivia listened. "How?" she asked quietly.

"He had a heart attack on his birthday."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for you, too."

"Elliot, where will I go? I don't have any godparents or relatives. I can't go to an orphanage! I'll go crazy!"

"To be honest, I don't know. I think the only thing you can do is go to an orphanage, but it doesn't mean you will."

Elliot stood up offering Olivia a hand. "Lets go to the bathroom (again). Your face is all wet and puffy."

"Oh, gee, thanks." Elliot smiled. He got his friend back. They walked out of the room, hand in hand.

_**Meanwhile with Cragen and Stabler……**_

The detectives were speechless. Cragen finally found his voice.

"Your son is just…amazing. Where did he get that from?"

Stabler just stared at the empty room before him.

"I don't know, but it's sure as hell not from me."

♂♀♂

Meanwhile, the kids were done washing up and were in the bullpen. Olivia was staring at the picture of her mother. Elliot was looking at her.

Stabler came in he crouched down next to Olivia who kept her eyes glued to the picture, oblivious to his presence.

"Olivia, honey, I've brought some of your things to my house. You're going to stay with me and Elliot. Is that ok?"

Olivia barely nodded her head. Elliot came over and gave her coat

to her, pulling on his own. Olivia put it on slowly, her eyes still on the picture.

"Let's go." said Stabler. Olivia didn't move. Elliot whispered a suggestion. Stabler picked up Olivia slowly. She rested her head on his shoulder, crying.

Elliot's dad called his mom telling her the bad news.



When the Elliot, his father, and Olivia got home, Olivia squirmed her way down and ran upstairs going into a random room. Elliot went after her.

Elliot found her with her knees held to her chest, lips moving, and rocking back and forth. Elliot sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder.

She stopped and looked straight ahead. "She's gone. I'll never see her again."

Elliot looked at her. "I don't know if you heard, but my parents want to keep you. You'd live here with me. I know you still miss your mom, so it's okay if you don't want to."

Olivia sighed. "Of course I do. You're my best friend. We're blood friends to." She fingered her locket.

Then she stood up and said "I'm going to go lie down."

"Don't you want to eat first?"

"I'm not really hungry. Where can I lie down?"

"In my room. Your clothes are here in a black bag, so you can change."

"Ok." Olivia disappeared down the hall.

Elliot walked down the stairs where his mother, father, and bother were eating dinner. Mrs. Stabler looked up. Her eyes were full of sadness and concern.

"Where's Olivia?"

"She said she's not hungry. Right now she's going to lie down. I'm going to stay with her."

Mr. Stabler said "Alright. If you or her needs anything, let me know." Elliot nodded then ran upstairs. His brother sighed.

"He gets a girlfriend and I can't? There's something wrong with that."



Elliot got to his room and saw Olivia sitting by the window, watching the rain. 'I lost my friend again.' thought Elliot.

He slowly walked over to her. "Olivia, why won't you talk to me? I want my best friend back."

"She died." mumbled Olivia.

"No, she's sitting in front of me."

"It's not fair! Why did she have to die?! Why did she leave me alone?"

"You're not alone. You have me and my mom and my dad."

Olivia walked over to Elliot's bed and went under the covers, buried her head into the pillow. Elliot took off his shoes and went in next to her. They stayed like that for twenty minutes. Elliot spoke up.

"Why do grown-ups kiss?"

"I think they taste good."

Elliot considered this. "What does your kiss taste like?"

"I don't know."

"I think mine tastes like snickers. I eat them a lot."

"That's a good taste."

"I think your kiss tastes like soda."

"Maybe, I never really thought about it."

Olivia's eyes closed. "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep then."

"You have to, too."

"On the count of three."

"1…"

"2…"

"3!"

♣♣♣


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:**

**Pairing****: EO**

**Disclaimer****: Honestly, if I owned Law & Order, do you actually think Haung would still be on it? Ezacatackaly.**

**(A/N: Anything in italics is written. Elliot's notes are bold and italic. Olivia's are just italic. )**

The next morning, Olivia woke up. Elliot was snoring. She whacked him with a pillow.

"Owww."

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok, but hurry up. I don't want to be late for breakfast."

"Then let's take one together."

Elliot looked disgusted. "You're sick!"

Olivia looked at him shocked. "I don't mean like _that _you boob! We'll wear our bathing suits."

"Can we take a shower in our bathing suits?"

"Of course we can. Why else would they be called _bathing_ suits?"

"Ok."

The two got ready and headed to the shower.

♫♫♫

Mrs. Stabler went into Elliot's room. Both kids were gone, but she heard the shower on. 'If one is in the shower, where's the other?'

She went to the bathroom and knocked "Sorry to interrupt, but who's in there?"

She heard a muffled "Me and Elliot!" Her eyes went wide expecting the worse. She went into the bathroom and opened the curtain slightly.

She was relieved to see them in bathing suits. She chuckled to herself. "Okay kids; come down when you're done."

♫♪♫

Elliot and Olivia walked down to the kitchen. Elliot sat down, but Olivia remained standing. Mrs. Stabler asked,

"Aren't you going to eat something, honey?"

Olivia shook her head "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Mrs. Stabler sent a worried look to her husband. Mr. Stabler tried.

"Are you sure? You didn't eat anything yesterday."

Olivia nodded her head. She then sat down. She didn't say a word during breakfast. Finally, Mrs. Stabler said "Elliot, why don't you give me your plate, and then you and Olivia can play."

"Ok." As soon as Olivia and Elliot went off, Mr. Stabler turned to his spouse. "I'm worried about that girl. She's not eating. Yesterday she threw a tantrum and then couldn't stop staring at her mother's picture."

"I think the only thing she can do is go to therapy."

"I'll call Wong this afternoon and schedule an appointment."

_**Upstairs…**_

Elliot was showing Olivia his baseball cards. Olivia took one.

"I like this guy. He was on the back of my chip bag at school."

Elliot looked over.

"That's Derek Jeter. You can keep it if you want."

"Thanks."

"I got an autographed baseball from him. Wanna see?"

"Cool! Of course I do!"

Elliot got the baseball from a shelf. He accidentally knocked it over. It bounced a couple times and then rolled into the hallway and down the stairs. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and then went after it.

When they got it, Olivia noticed something. "Elliot, look."

Elliot looked up and saw his parents kissing. Elliot looked at Olivia.

"It must taste _really_ good." Olivia looked for a couple of minutes.

"I think grownup kisses taste like wine since they always drink it."

"Or beer. My dad drinks that at parties."

"Ewwww! They're doing it for a long time. Let's go back upstairs."

The kids headed back up to Elliot's room. Elliot had an idea.

"Let's go into my brother's room. He has a computer."

"Won't he be mad?"

"He went to a baseball game with his friends, so he won't care."

When they got to the room, Elliot sat on the computer chair. Olivia sat next to him on a stool.

Something what was minimized. Elliot clicked and went wide eye. Olivia looked and got a book. She covered the screen. Elliot then darkened the screen.

"That's disgusting!" said Elliot.

"Why would your brother be looking at naked women?!"

"I don't know."

"I'll go get your dad." Olivia walked over to the stairs.

"MR. STABLER GET UP HERE!!! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!!!"

Mr. Stabler came running up the stairs when he got to the room, he was panting. "What is it? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Olivia pointed to the computer.

"There was something really disgusting on it. Look." Olivia closed her eyes. Elliot covered his then un-minimized the program. Mr. Stabler gaped at the sight before him. He then led the kids to the door.

"Kids, why don't you go outside to play. Elliot, get your mom to watch you."

"Ok!" The kids scampered off.



Elliot and Olivia went to the kitchen with their coats on.

"Mom we're going to play outside. Dad says you have to watch us."

"Where's your father?"

"Mr. Stabler is looking at naked women."Mrs. Stabler went wide eye. "WHAT?!"

Elliot was amused by his mother's surprise. "No mom, Chris (A/N: The brother. I forgot to name him. sry!) was looking at it. Dad's trying to get rid of it."

Relief flooded his mother's face. "Oh thank heaven. You kids wait here. I have to go talk to George for a second then you can go outside, ok?"

Mrs. Stabler walked, sorry, she _ran _up to her son's room. Elliot smiled. "Chris is going to be grounded for 20 years!"

After about 30 minutes, Mrs. Stabler came back down. She had her

Coat on. Although she looked shocked, she forced a smile. "Let's go outside."

Elliot and Olivia ran out. Elliot got his soccer ball. "Wanna play one-on-one?"

"Sure."

Elliot and Olivia played for a long time. They then stopped because they were panting. The ball rolled out the backyard's gate and to the sidewalk.

A girl came and picked it up. She had a pale complexion and flaming red hair that came up to her shoulders. She walked over with the ball.

She asked Elliot "Is this yours?" Elliot nodded. "What's your name?"

The girl replied "Casey Novak. Who's that?" She pointed to Olivia.

"That's my best friend Olivia Benson" Elliot gestured for her to come over. "Olivia, this is Casey Novak."

Olivia smiled "Hi! Do you want to play soccer with us?" Casey smiled back. "Sure, let me ask my mom first. I'll be right back."

Casey dashed off. She came back a few minutes later. "I can play with you. I've got an idea! Lets play girls against boy!"

Olivia smiled while Elliot gaped. "But then you'd have two and I'd be alone." Olivia turned to him.

"I thought men were stronger then woman?" Just then Mrs. Stabler came over. "Hello. You must be our new neighbors. I'm Mrs. Stabler."

"I'm Casey Novak I live across the street."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Casey. I'll be over there if you need anything." After his mother left, Elliot faced the girls. "Let's play!"

He placed the ball in the middle. "Okay ready, set, GO!"

Olivia got the ball and passed it to Casey. Elliot tried to get it and kicked it out. Casey went to get it.

"Hey, want to see something really cool?" Olivia and Elliot nodded. Casey picked up the ball and backed up. She ran forward and made the ball touch the ground. She held like that, flipped over squatted on the grass and threw it with great force.

Elliot and Olivia were amazed. Olivia went over to her "How did you do that?" Casey got up.

"I do gymnastics. I saw it on a movie, so I had my teacher help me do it. It feels awesome!"

After an hour Casey announced "I have to go. I promised my mom I'd help her clean my house. I'll see you guys around."

"Bye Casey!" and then she turned around and left. Elliot and Olivia went inside with Mrs. Stabler.

"Kids, why don't you sit down and I'll get you some lunch?"

The children sat down talking in the mean time. Finally, Mrs. Stabler placed a plate in front of each one. "Enjoy!"

Elliot dug in; Olivia merely stared at her food. Mrs. Stabler asked "Olivia, you should eat something. You haven't eaten dinner or breakfast."

Olivia looked down. "I know. I just don't feel up to eating. Not ever since…" Olivia trailed off. Mrs. Stabler's heart went out to the girl.

"Come to the living room with me." Olivia followed and took a seat. Mrs. Stabler took a deep breath and started.

"When I was about five years old, my grandmother got into a car accident and died. I was so sad; I didn't leave my room for a month. I didn't even go to the funeral. From that, I learned that I can't stay sad forever, I have to get on with life. So I don't want you starving yourself because you're sad. You can get sick that way."

Olivia thought it over. "I know, but how can I be happy when my mom's dead?" Mrs. Stabler sadly smiled.

"I think she'd want you to be happy."

"Really?"

"Of course she would." Just then, Chris walked in. Mrs. Stabler turned to Olivia. "Why don't you go eat something?" Olivia nodded and ran off. Mrs. Stabler got up hands on her hips.

"Go upstairs right now. Your father and I have to have a talk with you." Chris looked puzzled. "Ummm, ok." They went upstairs.

When they arrived in Chris's room, Mr. Stabler was sitting in front of the computer.

"Chris, why is it that I found this, this, 'picture' on your computer?" Chris looked more puzzled then ever. "What picture?".

"This one." Mr. Stabler pulled it up. Chris gaped.

"Holy mother of crap! This is like a gift from heaven!" Mrs. Stabler turned him away from the screen.

"You mean you've never seen this before?"

"Nope, Must have been the creepy e-mail. I got it this morning from this guy named 'anonomous568' I opened it and minimized it before I left." Mrs. Stabler gasped. Man-X knew her son's e-mail. He knew their address.

♥♪♥

Olivia and Elliot were watching T.V. when Mr. & Mrs. Stabler, and Chris came down. Mrs. Stabler had two suitcases. "Kid's, you'll be going away for awhile."

"Where?" questioned Elliot.

"You're going to stay with Aunt Mary for a couple of days."

Elliot frowned in horror.

"NO WAY HOSEY! SHE HAS A THOUSAND CATS AND SMELLS LIKE A LITTER BOX!"

"Elliot it's just for a little while. Two days tops. Your father and I have to do some things (funeral plans). So go with your father to the car. I'll see you soon.

"Fine. Bye mom, but if you smell cat poop, it's not my fault."

Mrs. Stabler laughed. "Bye Olivia. Stay close to Elliot."

She nodded and grabbed Elliot's hand.

♣♥♣

The day of the funeral, Olivia and Elliot got up earlier. They had something up their sleeves, but no one new that. Most of Elliot's relatives were coming since they all knew Olivia so much.

Olivia was puling on her dress. It was black and sleeveless with a white bow. She had her hair in a bun with curls on either side of her face.

Elliot wore a black suit and tie with a white shirt. He had a handkerchief in his pocket. After he was done he put the surprise in his bag and snuck it into the trunk of his car. When he came back, Olivia was ready.

"Are the things ready?"

"Yeah they're in the trunk. Let's go downstairs."

The two made their way into the empty living room.

"Elliot, what do dead people look like?"

"They look pretty much like regular people except a little paler. My dad says they stuff them with preserves."

"Sounds painful. What do you want to do in the mean time?"

"Let's call my mom and see if she can pick us up. I'm sick of the cat poo." Olivia laughed.

"But they are cute."

"Cats are for girls. I like wolves."

"Me, too."

Elliot dialed his mom's number. "Hi mom, can you pick up me and Olivia? Ok. Ok. Bye!" Elliot faced Olivia.

"She'll be here soon." Olivia smiled. Soon their plan would start.

**(A/N: Whats the plan?! It's so secret, I don't know what it is! Whoo-Hoo!!!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:**

**Pairing****: EO**

**Disclaimer****: Honestly, if I owned Law & Order, do you actually think Haung would still be on it? Ezacatackaly.**

**(A/N: Anything in italics is written. Elliot's notes are bold and italic. Olivia's are just italic. )**

Before the funeral started, Mr. Stabler turned to Olivia. "Will you be okay? You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Olivia remembered the plan.

"Elliot and I have to go get something first. We'll come when it starts." Mr. Stabler nodded and sat back down in the first row."

Olivia looked at Elliot who looked at her. They casually walked down the aisle until they got outside the church. They ran behind a bush avoiding others. They finally got to their destination; Aunt Mary's car.

Elliot popped the trunk and got the bag. He and Olivia headed back towards the church and went to the bathroom.

Olivia turned to Elliot. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." They put their plan to work.

♫♣♣♫

The mass started. Mrs. Stabler looked around looking worried.

"Where are the kids?" Mr. Stabler sighed.

"They said they'd be here when it started. Don't worry, they're strong kids, they'll get here." Mrs. Stabler nodded. Three minutes later, the doors slammed open. Everyone turned to see what it was. Everyone gasped.

There stood Olivia and Elliot except they had on different clothes. Elliot had a blue suit on with a patterned tie. Olivia had on a bright yellow dress with her hair down and curled.

They walked down the aisle smiling. They ran up the stairs on the altar and went up to the microphone. Olivia leaned into it.

"Good Morning! How is everyone today? Now I know your asking why Elliot and I are dressed like this. You see, after my mom died, I was devastated. I was a wreck. I couldn't do anything until I remembered one thin I had left. The Stabler family. They let me stay with them and put up with everything I did. They made sure I was safe and warm and happy. I couldn't stay sad forever. So Elliot suggested we wear bright colors to show we're not going to wallow in self-pity. I'm upset my mom's dead, but I am happy that she's going to a better place. Thank You!"

Olivia stepped down and took hold of Elliot's hand. Everyone clapped. Elliot gave a cocky grin on his face. "I knew this would work! Now I'm the genius."

Olivia playfully swatted him. "Nuh-uh!" Olivia and Elliot went to their seats. Mrs. Stabler hugged them both. "I am so proud of you two. That took a lot of guts Olivia and Elliot that was very nice to think of such a plan."

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Mrs. Stabler." The kids took their seats and waited for the mass to end. When it, did they ran outside with the rest of the Stabler's in tow. Olivia and Elliot waved to the clouds.

"Bye Mommy!"

"Bye Ms. Benson!"

Mr. Stabler put his arm around his wife. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. She was about to speak when her husband's phone went off.

"Stabler. They did? I'll be there in 20 minutes." Mr. Stabler hit end and turned towards his wife. "They found a man that fit the description of 'Man-X'. He was found a couple of blocks away from the house with a gun. They arrested him."

Mrs. Stabler beamed. "That's great. You go ahead. Put that dick in jail." Mr. Stabler smirked.

"Nice language. I'll see you later." And with that, he left. Mrs. Stabler looked over at the kids who were holding hands, spinning in circles. 'What a beautiful day' she thought.

Mr. Stabler walked into the prescient. He hung his coat on a peg and went up to Cragen. He looked determined

"Where is he?"

"Room three. Oh, and Stabler?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't make it personable."

"What is this guy's info?"

"The name Joseph Ramey. He's just got out of 25 years for child molesting. He's murdered four kids."

"Let's go nail this Bastard."

Cragen and George strode into the interrogation room. They sat across from Joseph.

Mr. Stabler folded his hands and leaned forward towards Joseph. "So Joseph, what were you doing in the afternoon September fourth?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, really? A few witnesses (wink' wink) saw you looking in at some kids on the playground of P.S. 140." Cragen got up and walked towards him.

"You were also spotted by the 7-11 on 30th Street and then chased two kids. What do you say to that?"

"I want my lawyer." George and Don left.

"Don, I got to go back to the funeral. If this guy says anything, call me." Cragen nodded in understanding.

At the reception, Olivia and Elliot made sure it was fun. They put on fast music, told jokes, and made sure people dance. If people were confused, Elliot reminded them that they weren't celebrating the death, but having Serena go up to heaven.

Just then Mr. Stabler came into the restaurant. Mrs. Stabler excused herself and walked over to her husband.

"Is the man going to jail?"

"His name is actually Joseph Ramey and he lawyered up. Don't worry, we'll get him." he assured his wife. Just then, Olivia and Elliot came over.

"Hi, Dad! Where did you go?"

"Oh just to pick something up at work. What do you kids need?"

"Pen and paper."

"For what?"

Olivia answered this time. "We're going to write to my mommy. We're gonna tape the letter to a balloon, and then let it go."

Mrs. Stabler smiled. "That's a good idea. Here you go." She handed them the items. "Thanks!" and with that, they were off.

Olivia and Elliot looked around cautiously, and then slid under the table, covered with the table cloth. Elliot took out their friendship notebook.

"Remember this? I brought it since we haven't wrote in It for a long time. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

Olivia took the notebook into her lap. She started to write.

_September 14_

_My mom died a couple of days ago. I'm not sure how. All I know is that she's never coming back. I'll see her again though because everyone dies, right? I think it's worth the wait to see her again. I hope Elliot and I go to heaven together. I don't know what I'd do without him. He's my best friend in the whole entire galaxy. The funeral's today, too. I thought I saw my mom smile today while she stayed there in her coffin. She looked so peaceful. I hope she's ok._

_Olivia Benson (Stabler, too.)_

Olivia passed the book to Elliot. He took the pen and started to write.

_**September 14**_

_**Today I went to a funeral. Not just any funeral, Olivia's mom's funeral. Her name was Serena Benson. She wasn't married, an only child, and parent's died. Olivia said she drank a lot of a thing called vodka. It sounds bad. After she died, Olivia wasn't there anymore. Her body was, but her mind wasn't. She was really upset when she heard (or saw) the bad news. She threw toys, ripped pages out of books, and yelled a lot. She didn't mean anything by it she was just sad. Now, she's back; mind and all.**_

_**Elliot Stabler**_

Elliot noticed Olivia reading over her shoulder. She was smiling and had started to cry. Elliot got worried.

"Please don't cry. Don't be sad."

Olivia wiped away her tears. "I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm happy that you're my friend. I'm happy that we met. I'm happy that you're here, with me."

Olivia hugged him tightly. Elliot returned the hug. Just then they saw the outline of a small hand it grabbed the table cloth and brought it up.

"Casey!"

There stood Casey Novak. She was wearing a long black coat and her hair was in a ponytail. She smiled.

"Hi Olivia. Hey Elliot. Sorry about your mother." Olivia smiled.

"That's ok. Did you get our message?"

Casey nodded. She scooted under the table. When she was covered, she took off her coat to reveal a light purple dress. It had white flowers on the waist line. Casey took out a white bow and put it in her hair.

"Nice work. Did your mom see?" questioned Elliot

"Nope," Casey stated proudly "She didn't see a thing."

"Ok guys I'm bored. Let's go play." whined Olivia.

"Where will we play?"

Olivia and Elliot glanced at each other. Together they said "The bathroom!" Casey looked puzzled.

The trio looked around then got up. They walked across the dance floor. Mrs. Novak looked in shock at the kids. She let it slide, but would talk to Casey later. The kids came up to a white door.

"Is this it?"

"Only one way to find out."

Elliot pushed the metal door open and the girls walked inside. He followed behind them. The kids weren't in the bathroom they were in the kitchen. It was deserted since the chef's were on break.

Casey stood up on a chair. "Who want's to play in here." Two hands shot. Casey passed them hats and oversized aprons. She put the same on her self.

Elliot walked over to the counter and climbed up. He then opened the cabinet. He took out some bags and tossed it to Olivia. She read them aloud.

"Thyme, onion, scallion, and salt. I know, we can make soup! What do you guy's think?" Casey nodded and Elliot gave a thumbs-up sign. Then he jumped down.

Casey got a pot and filled it up with water. She set it down on a table. Elliot and Olivia came over. They dumped the spices into the pot. Casey looked at it.

"We need to warm it up. Who can use a stove?"

Olivia raised her hand. The three of them carefully brought the pot to the stove. Olivia put it on and brought over a chair. She stood on it so she could stir it.

Elliot opened the fridge and come across a marinated chicken he took it out and dumped it in the pot. Casey turned to Olivia.

"How does it look?"

"Good. Wanna taste it now?" Casey nodded. Elliot came over.

"Me too."

"Get three bowls. I think they're in the cabinet below me."

Elliot got three bowls and set them on the counter. Olivia got a spoon and put some in each bowl. She jumped down and took her bowl. The other two followed.

Casey took a deep breath "You ready."

She got two nods. "Okay. Bottoms up!" The three kids swallowed the soup and spit it out in the bowl. Casey was the first to speak.

"Mother of God! That tasted horrible!"

Elliot added "I agree."

"Same here. I guess we can't just dump random things in a pot. Grownups make it look so easy. Oh well. Let's dump this and go."

Olivia put things back, Casey emptied plates, and Elliot washed dishes. Just as they were walking out, something caught Casey's eye.

"Look! There's a rat over there!"

Elliot and Olivia turned their heads. Elliot tried to get it, but it went away and went out into the dining area. Olivia's eyes widened.

"Guy's we have to get that mouse before someone sees it. Elliot, you go by the buffet. I'll go to the tables. Casey, you make a distraction while we check. Everyone knows what to do?"

Casey and Elliot nodded. "Move out!" The kids split up. Casey went to the dance floor. She signaled to Elliot and Olivia. She than went to the middle of the dance floor.

"Can I please have your attention please?"

Everyone turned towards her. 'What is she up to?' thought Casey's mother. Casey then continued.

"I was asked by Olivia Benson to tell you a story about her and her mother, a very old one, actually." Olivia turned towards her and mouthed 'You don't know any!' Casey mouthed back 'I'll think of something.' Olivia rolled her eyes and started walking around.

Meanwhile, Elliot looked at every single plate of food. He paused because the chef come over carrying a soup that was about to get cooked.

The rat was in it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:**

**Pairing****: EO**

**Disclaimer****: Honestly, if I owned Law & Order, do you actually think Haung would still be on it? Ezacatackaly.**

**(A/N: Anything in italics is written. Elliot's notes are bold and italic. Olivia's are just italic. )**

Elliot walked to Olivia and pulled her towards the buffet table.

"What is it? Did you find the rat?"

Elliot nodded. "That and it's about to get boiled."

Olivia looked confused. "What?"

Elliot repeated slowly "I said. It. Will. Get. Boi-"

"I know that! We have to get it!"

"Why. I don't think rat soup tastes that bad."

"Elliot! We have to save it! I like animals, I can't let it die!"

"It's a _rat_! Like it would make a difference to the world."

"Elliot Stabler, if you are my friend, you will help me get that mouse. If you don't, you better sleep with one eye open!" Elliot got scared.

"Alright! I'll help you get the rat."

"Good. We need to sneak into the kitchen. I'll get Casey. You go try to find us some disguises." Olivia went over to Casey who was telling a fake story about Olivia's first word.

Olivia clamped her hand over Casey's mouth. She put on a fake smile. "Thank You for that wonderful story! Follow me so I can really thank you." Olivia dragged Casey to a corner. She then filled her in.

"Okay. So how will we get in?"

"Elliot's getting us some disguises. Wait! I see him. Come on!"

Casey and Olivia went over to Elliot. He held a long coat, a hat, and a staff pin.

"So, how are we going to do this?"

"Me and Olivia will be under the coat. I'll say I work for the staff."

"What will I do?" questioned Casey.

"Act like you're my starving daughter."

"What?! What are you a retard? I'm not gonna do that!"

_**20 Minutes Later…**_

"Please, I didn't get my raise this weekend. I'm not married and my daughter is starving. May she have some food?"

Casey faked a cough. "Please." she pouted. The chef smiled.

"Of course! Come with me you poor thing!"

Olivia slowly inched towards Casey, careful not to drop Elliot. She whispered, "Ask for the soup in the big pot. Don't let him warm it up. Serve yourself and put the rat in your bowl. Then slip it into the pocket o the coat. Ok?"

Casey nodded. She and her "Father" strode into the kitchen. The chef knelt down to her and asked "What would you like? We have pasta, rice, soup, chicken, salad. Anything you want."

Casey pretended to think about it. "The soup sounds good." The chef nodded and clapped his hands.

"Let me get it nice and hot."

"NO! I mean, I'm so hungry I'll eat it cold. I like it that way."

"Okay. How many spoons?"

"It's ok. I'll serve myself. I need to learn not to rely on others. I want to become an independent woman one day."

Inside the coat, Olivia rolled her eyes at Casey's speech. Luckily, the chef bought it. He handed Casey the spoon. Elliot spoke up. "Ummm, sorry to interrupt, but their's a bug in the lasagna, you may want to get that."

The chef went wide eyed. "I can't let someone see bugs in my restaurant! They'll leave and I'll be ruined!" The chef went over to Elliot and shook him. "RUINED!!!" he then ran off.

Elliot got off Olivia's shoulders who threw off the coat and hat. Olivia straightened her dress. The girls climbed on a chair over the pot while Elliot kept lookout.

Olivia got a ladle she prodded around for the mouse. "Come on, come on. I found it!" She lifted up the ladle and in it was the mouse, squeaking.

Casey cupped it in her hands. Elliot and Olivia got their costume on. Casey then slid the mouse into a pocket. The three walked out.

Elliot passed the chef. "Thank You. I quit. Bye!" Once they were out of sight, Elliot discarded the coat and hat in a nearby closet. Casey and Olivia were admiring the mouse.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Elliot "But where are we going to keep it? I don't think our parents will let us keep him." Olivia had an idea.

"Elliot, get a bucket and towel from the supply closet." Elliot got a bucket and out and put the towel in it. Olivia gently placed the rat in it. Olivia took the bucket from Elliot's hands and put it in the closet.

"We'll get him at the end. He needs a name."

Casey had an idea. "How about… Cheese? I think it's cute."

"Ok. Cheese it is."

Elliot went between them and linked arms. "May I escort you to dinner, madams?" he said with a cheesy French accent.

"Lose the voice and we may just go." The three of them laughed and walked back into the dining area.

After the funeral, Casey, Olivia, and Elliot went into the same car while Mrs. & Mr. Novak rode home in their own. Mrs. & Mr. Stabler rode with the kids.

"So kids," asked Mrs. Stabler "What did you kids do at the party? I didn't see you three the whole night."

"Nothing." mumbled Elliot sleepily. He and the other two fell asleep in a minute.

♂♥♀

The next morning, Elliot woke up in his bedroom. He was wearing his pajamas. He looked and saw Olivia was, too. 'Casey must have gone home while we were asleep' he thought.

He noticed some things out of place or on the floor, but he paid no mind to it. He gently shook Olivia. "Wake up." Olivia sat up and yawned.

"Where am I?"

"In my room. Let's go brush our teeth and have breakfast."

"Ok." Olivia started to get out when she screamed. "We forgot Cheese! Oh no! He's all alone!" Olivia went frantic. Elliot was shocked as well.

"Ok. Don't panic. Maybe he's still ok. Let's call Casey." The two ran downstairs, but came to a halt. There stood Mr. Stabler with a cage. The floor was covered with rat oats. There was a water and food dish and wheel. In it was Cheese.

"CHEESE!" Olivia hugged Mr. Stabler.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Elliot got confused. "How did you know?"

"I was walking past the supply closet looking for you. I think it's alright for you to keep a mouse. If you hurry up, you can go to Casey's house."

"Ok!" they answered simultaneously. They went to Elliot's room. Elliot turned to Olivia. "Together?" Olivia nodded. They pulled on their bathing suits and hopped in.

In the shower, Olivia was squiring shampoo at Elliot when she stopped. "Elliot, why do you keep a camera in your shower?"

Elliot was puzzled.

"I don't."

♪♥♪

Elliot and Olivia were waiting outside the house as Mr. Stabler locked the door. Olivia held Cheese's cage. Mr. Stabler finished and then turned around.

"Ok, let's cross."

"Dad, why are we going to Casey's house so early?"

"Because she really wants to see you." he lied. The truth was, he had to have CSU over because of the camera. He had filled in the Novak's (the adult ones) and they were prepared.

Olivia looked around. "At nine in the morning?"

"Yeah…" Mr. Stabler pushed the doorbell. Mr. Novak answered it.

"Hello George. Hi kid's. Casey's in her room, upstairs, second door on the left. Why don't you go see her?" Olivia shifted Cheese's cage in her hands and went up with Elliot.

When the kid's were gone, Mr. Novak lowered his voice. "Is your family ok?" Mr. Stabler rubbed his forehead.

"I'm going to the station to question this guy. I'm just worried about the kids." Mr. Novak patted his back. "I'll keep them safe. Don't worry. See ya later." Mr. Stabler left.

_**Upstairs…**_

When Olivia and Elliot entered Casey's room, she was at a white desk, online. Elliot tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Hi, guys! Why are you here?"

Olivia set down Cheese on the desk. Casey smiled when she saw Cheese. "It's a good thing you got him. I thought we'd never see him again."

Olivia interrupted "What do you mean 'why are we here'? Didn't you know we were coming?" Casey shook her head.

"No."

"My dad said you were the one who wanted us here."

Casey was shocked. "Why would our parents lie to us?"

Something caught Olivia's eye outside. "Why are there police cars at your house, Elliot?" Casey and Elliot looked out the window. CSU techs were parking by the house and going inside.

"Maybe someone tried to rob me. My parents didn't say anything."

Casey had an idea. "Let's go outside and try to hear what they're saying. We can act like detectives."

Olivia chimed in "I don't think your parents will be happy if we spied on the police men. We need to do it secretly."

"I have a trampoline. We can jump on it to hear what they're saying and my parents won't suspect a thing."

"Okay. Olivia, keep Cheese on Casey's desk. Let's go."

The kids were outside in no time, being supervised by Mrs. Novak which made it harder for them to spy on the cops. The three jumped up and down. They couldn't hear a word.

Casey sighed. "Oh well. Hey, wanna learn a trick I learned in gymnastics?" Olivia and Elliot nodded.

"Ok, watch." Casey jumped up higher and higher. She thrust her body up in a back flip. She let herself drop to the floor (A/N: I don't know what it's called!) and then threw herself up by her hands.

Olivia and Elliot clapped. Casey bowed. "Thank you! You're a beautiful audience!" Olivia went over to her. "Teach me how to do it!" Casey nodded "Ok!"

Casey told Olivia what to do while she followed carefully. After three tries, she got it. She did it perfectly. "Wow! That felt great!"

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Gymnastics are for girls. I wanna play baseball when I turn 20."

"I want to be a professional gymnast. What about you, Olivia?"

"I want to be a FBI agent and go undercover."

"Let's go check on Cheese. I bet he's lonely."

"Ok. Mrs. Novak we're–" Olivia looked around.

"Casey where's your mom?" Casey looked around.

"I don't know." She began to worry.

"I'll call the police!" offered Elliot. The kids went inside they heard a muffled sound. They followed it into the den. It was Casey's father tied to a chair and gagged. Casey's mother was unconscious on the floor.

And their stood Joseph Ramey.


	9. THX!

………………………………………………………………………„",  
...…………………………………………………..„–"…„/"  
………………………………….„„„„„„„…………………….„/"…….."–„……….„/"„  
…………………...„"";;;;;;;;"\„"\„………………...„/"…………….."„…...„/"...„/"  
…………………..‚;;"";;;;;;;;;;;;;;"„……………..„/"……„""„…...„/"..„/"……"„  
………………...;;;;;;;;""""""""""""""\„;;;;"………….„‹"…….„/"…….""….("…………"„  
…………………..."–„;;"…………………..);;………..„/"…….‹;……………..„/……………."„  
……………………...……………………‚;;……...„/'„„"""…/"…………..„/…….../"„……...)  
……………………………………………[‹„„…„–"¯...„-„¯…/„…………..‹"……../"…."\„…„-"  
…………...„--„."\„„/"¯¯¯¯"\--"¯..\(„„)/"¯"-„-¯"/-²…………„/…….../„……."¯  
………..„-"¯……...\..¯"„„„"¯;;„„-./"…….¯„-„."\‚…………..‚/….;„-/.../"  
……..„-"¯……¯"-„..."¯\„;;:‚…::;;‚::"-„„-‚/"………„-/;;-„."\‚………..‚/…../;\„‚/";/"  
…...„/"¯...¯"-„"-„..¯"-„…::;;‚::;;;„--„…..„-"../";;;;„¯‚…….„-"¯.„…./"/  
…„/"……….….¯'›;;';;:;;¯'\„‚-"„-"¯"-„-„-"„„-";;;;;„/".."-"……‚/"„"¯""¯¯¯  
…‚;;::..„-¯"""¯""...‚……;;;;‚;;;;„-"¯……-„"--/"¯;;;„-"…..„-"…...‚/"/"..-"-„"¯¯\‚  
….;;:::."/'…..¯"-„……/„…...„-""….„/"„-"¯\„;;;„-"…..„-"¯….../„;\…."\‚.."\„¯\‚  
….;;;:::/'………¯"…..'\„"¯……„"'„-¯……\-"…..„-"¯…………'›;‚\„-"……...¯"/'  
….'\„-""………….„-"¯….."-"¯""¯…….„-"¯….„-"¯…………„-"¯;;;;;;;…..„/';;;;„-"  
…..;\‚::;;;;;…...„-"„/"………"--------„:::„-"¯…..„-"„………...„/"………...„/';;;„-"  
….";;;"-„„‚-„..„/'‚-'/'………::::::¯"¯:::;;;„-"¯\…..„-"\‚….."-„……..;;;;:::……„-";;„-"¯  
….…..;;;;³"\…….'………:::::::::::;;;„-"¯"\‚¯"".\„\……\„….„-"-„;;;::...„-";„-"  
...……;;;;;;"-„……„„„-"„-"¯¯"-„„„"\„…..\„-"„-"..."-„;;„-";;„/  
…..\……::::::::"-‚"¯::::;;;;;;;;;„-"¯"-‚/„;;;;;;;…"\.'"¯/..„-"…::;;;;"-„„"./'  
…..."-„………../…..;;;;;„-"¯-"¯¯"„…„¯"--„„\\„.….."›…:::::;;;;;;;„/  
…...;;;;;¯""¯"-"¯¯'¯..„/'¯¯\;;;;;;:...;;;¯¯""--„„„'\…./"::::::::::;;;„/  
…...;;;;;;„„„„-"¯………/"\…„-"………;:::::::::::::::::::'/:::::"---""¯¯"-‚/  
…...;;„-"¯„„„-"……„-"…;;;/"¯..¯'-‚;;;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::‚;;;„-"¯;;;;;;;;;„-"  
…...„/…„/"…..„-"¯…;;„-"………/‚;;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-";;;;;;;;;;;„-"  
…../"..„-"…„-"……..;;‚/………..;;;;;::::::::„--„„::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;„"  
...„/"…„-"…………./"……:::::„-"„.\„….„-";;;;;;;¯\;;;;;;;/"\„„--'¯  
…./…„-"………:::::;‚/……„-„/";;;"\‚."--";;;;;;;;;;;;;;„-"¯  
...„-"¯……………‚'…„-'¯„-";;;;;;;„"-„"-„„/"./"../'  
….‚'…………::::::::‚…::\‚-"…:::::::;"-„¯"-„„„/'../'  
…..::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;:::„-"…::::::::;;;;;;;;¯"-„„-"…/'"\‚  
...‚\::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;/..„/……:::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;../'…."-„  
…...\„::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;‚/.„/"…::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;../"-„….."-„  
……."-„;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;‚/.„/…:::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;../"-„;"-„…..""\  
………."„„;;;;;/.„/::::……:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;.‚/';;;;"-„;"--„„.."-„  
……………..¯"'/.„/:::……:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;‚;;;;;…."'-„¯'\.."\  
………………..„/:„/::::……::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;‚;;;;;;;;;……¯"-„"\‚."\‚  
………………..„/"::::………„-"¯„„¯¯""-‚..

THX FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! LUV YA!!!

octoberbaby11


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:**

**Pairing****: EO**

**Disclaimer****: Honestly, if I owned Law & Order, do you actually think Haung would still be on it? Ezacatackaly.**

**(A/N: Anything in italics is written. Elliot's notes are bold and italic. Olivia's are just italic. )**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

The kids were speechless. Joseph took out a gun. He pointed it at Mr. Novak's head. He pressed it hard against his temple.

"SIT DOWN ON THE COUCH AND SHUT-UP!"

The kids did as they were told. Elliot noticed a purse on the couch next to him. _'It must be Mrs. Novak's. She has to have a cell-phone in there.' _Elliot looked up at Joseph who was checking outside.

Elliot slipped the cell-phone out of the bag and behind him. He slowly opened it. He quietly fingered the numbers 9-11. Unlucky for him, it made noise when a button.

Noticing this, Elliot did it quickly. Joseph whipped around when he heard the beeps. He came running at Elliot. He seized the phone out of his grasp.

He then twisted Elliot's wrist. "OWWW! You're hurting me!"

Joseph smiled. He was so busy at that, he didn't notice that Olivia and Casey had slipped away.

When he least expected it, Casey tackled him to the ground. He immediately let go of Elliot who fell to the ground. Casey held Joseph down by her hands.

"Olivia! Now!" Olivia came with a vase in her hands. She broke it against Joseph's head. He fell limp under Casey. Casey got off and slowly backed away. Olivia poked him in the back.

"He's out cold. Oh my God! Elliot!" Olivia and Casey went over to Elliot. Casey looked at his hand and winced.

"That's gotta hurt. I think it's sprained. Can you move it?"

"No. It hurts."

"I'll get some ice." offered Olivia. She got up and went to the kitchen. She looked out the window when she heard sirens. She grabbed the ice and went back into the den.

"Hey guys, the cops are here. I think your parent's are here to, Elliot. Let's untie Mr. Novak." Olivia and Casey walked over.

Casey took the tape of her dad's mouth.

"Are you okay, Dad?" After a few breaths he said "Yeah. How's Elliot? Is his wrist okay?"

"I think it's sprained. Olivia got him some ice for it."

Mr. Novak nodded. Olivia was untying his legs when she felt something grab her leg.

Joseph Ramey was up and madder then ever. Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs. The police then came in. With them were Mr. Stabler and Cragen.

"Police! Put your hands where we can see them." Joseph picked up Olivia and held a gun to her head. She started screaming. He slapped her.

"Shut up, bitch!" he waved his gun at the police. "If you come any closer, I'll shoot her." Mr. Novak took Casey and Elliot he slowly backed up.

Mr. Stabler got frantic. "Maybe we can work something out." Joseph shook his head. "No you can't. You can't do anything to bring my father back. You said he raped women, but that's not true. He'd never do that!"

"We're sorry about that," said Cragen "But we had evidence."

"That's bull! You framed him!" Joseph put his finger on the trigger. Olivia looked at Casey and Elliot. They looked back at her with worry. Elliot had an idea. He whispered it to Casey.

She nodded. The two slowly backed out of the room. They then went outside. They dodged the police and made it to the backyard. Casey got a baseball bat.

"Keep the window open. Make sure no one blows your cover."

Elliot nodded. He quietly opened the window with his good hand wide enough for Casey to climb through. She leaped down landing quietly on her couch.

Elliot tossed down the bat. Casey caught it. Many cops started to look at them. Elliot put his finger to his lips, signaling to the police to not say anything.

Casey got the bat and raised it over Joseph's head who was still ranting on. She brought it down with a thud on his head. He swayed for a bit then fell, blood on him.

Olivia squirmed out of his reach and went to Casey. "Thank You so much! I thought I was going to die!" Casey smiled. "We're going to heaven together. You can't leave without me."

Olivia smiled and looked up. "You okay, Elliot?"

"Yeah, my wrist doesn't hurt as much, now. Can you help me get down? I only have one good arm." The girls nodded and went up to the window.

They took hold of Elliot's shoulders and carefully got him down. Mr. Stabler, Mr. Novak, Cragen, and a few paramedics came over to the trio.

"Are you okay?" asked Stabler. Casey answered.

"Yeah. Is my mom ok?" Mr. Novak put his arm on her shoulder.

"Yes. She woke up and some doctor's are checking her out. She's going to be fine." Casey nodded.

Mr. Stabler faced Olivia. "Are you okay, honey?" Olivia nodded.

He then said "You guys need to be checked out. Follow me." The other's followed outside.

Mrs. Stabler came up to the group. She hugged her husband and then Olivia and Elliot. "Are you guys okay?" Mr. Stabler nodded.

"Elliot's wrist is sprained and the girls have minor cuts and bruises." Mrs. Stabler nodded.

The parents helped their kids get into the ambulance. Mr. Stabler got on. "I'll ride with them. I'll meet you at the hospital." Mr. Novak and Mrs. Stabler nodded and headed towards the Novak's car.

_**In the Ambulance….**_

A paramedic was checking Elliot's arm. "Does it hurt when I touch here?" Elliot cringed and nodded.

The paramedic then turned to Mr. Stabler. "Has he sprained any part of his body before? Maybe an ankle or knee?" Mr. Stabler shook his head. "It's the first time."

Shortly, the ambulance pulled up to Bellevue Hospital. After they had checked in, and got a room the kids and Mr. Stabler had to wait for a doctor to come put a cast on Elliot's wrist.

Olivia turned to Mr. Stabler. "Is the guy going to jail?" Mr. Stabler nodded. "You kids are going to have to go to something called court. You are going to be asked questions that you have to answer truthfully. No lying, ok?" The kids replied "Ok." simultaneously.

The doctor came in with three gowns. "I need the kids to put these on so I can make sure the rest of their bodies are ok. They will have to stay over night for further observation."

"Ok. Casey, Olivia, go get dressed in the bathroom. Then Elliot will go after his cast is on. The two girls walked in and shut the door behind them.

Olivia was uneasy about getting undressed because of her scars. Casey didn't know about her mother, yet. Olivia had an idea.

"I'll get dressed in the shower and you can get dressed out here so we each can get some privacy." Casey bought it.

"Ok." Olivia let out a sigh of relief. When they were finished, they gathered up their clothes and got out. Elliot was just finishing up with his wrist. Mrs. Stabler and Mr. Novak just got in.

"Is my son going to be ok?" The doctor smiled.

"He'll be fine, just some rules. 1. Don't get it wet, 2. No scratching and 3. No playing outside for a while. Can you remember that?" Elliot nodded.

"Alright, now I'll examine the girls. How about you" he gestured towards the men "wait outside. They'll be finished in a minute." The men (and Elliot) went outside of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Okay. How about we start with you." the doctor put his hand on Casey's shoulder. She nodded. With the help of Mrs. Stabler, she got onto the examining table.

He checked her sight, hearing, and pressure. He then checked her legs, arms, and back for any bruising. He found only a few small ones on her arms and a cut on her head. When she was done, she hopped down. Then came the dreaded part; Olivia's turn.

You see, Olivia had many cuts and bruises from before the attack. They had been from Serena. Olivia was scared. She slowly walked over to Mrs. Stabler who helped her on the examining table. Casey went out to her father.

Olivia got through the hearing, sound, and pressure okay, but then started to get nervous at the next part: The physical check-up. The doctor lifted the gown sleeve higher.

Mrs. Stabler gasped. There were many **old **scars, cuts, and bruises along her shoulder. The doctor checked her legs and back which had the same. The doctor turned to Olivia.

"Has someone been hurting you?" Olivia slowly nodded her head.

"Who?" questioned the doctor? Olivia's eyes started to water. Mrs. Stabler took her hand.

"Honey, please. We want to know that the person doesn't hurt you anymore. Who's hurting you?" Olivia looked down.

"My mommy." Mrs. Stabler felt a pang of guilt. She embraced Olivia. "I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you call the police?"

"I told Elliot. I didn't want to call the police. I was scared and confused. I kept it to myself." Olivia let out a breath. "I thought if I told someone, they'd think I'm weird and leave. That's why I didn't have any friends."

Mrs. Stabler turned towards the doctor. "Can we have a minute, alone?" The doctor nodded and left the room. Mrs. Stabler helped Olivia off the table and led her to the bed. They then sat down.

"Olivia, you could have told me. I wouldn't think that you're a weird. Kids have to be crazy not to like you. You have to be the kindest girl I have ever met. Your respectful, you're mature. After I met you, I wish you were my daughter."

"Why didn't my mommy want me, then?" Olivia looked up at her. The older women sighed. "She had to have been crazy not to." Olivia wiped her eyes.

"Can Elliot and Casey come in here?" Mrs. Stabler nodded and got up. She placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder. "If you need anything, just tell me, okay?"

Olivia bobbed her head. Mrs. Stabler left. A couple of minutes later, Elliot and Casey came in. They walked over to the bed and got on. Casey was the first to talk.

"Olivia, why did the doctor leave?"

"Yeah, Casey's examination was longer."

Olivia sighed. "Nothing, are we gonna have a room together?" Elliot shrugged. "I don't know. I'll ask my dad." He left the room. Casey turned to Olivia.

"I know your lying. What happened before?"

Olivia bit her lip. She couldn't get out of this one. "Ummm, well…" Just then Elliot came in. "The nurse is going to bring us to a room with three beds. She has to find an open room first."

Olivia nodded. Casey crossed her arms and looked at Olivia. he then mouthed. 'Later'. Olivia mouthed back 'Fine.'

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Ohhhh Yeah!!! Thx for the reviews!! Especially onetreefan!! YOU ROCK!!!! octoberbaby11


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:**

**Pairing****: EO**

**Disclaimer****: Honestly, if I owned Law & Order, do you actually think Haung would still be on it? Ezacatackaly.**

**(A/N: Anything in italics is written. Elliot's notes are bold and italic. Olivia's are just italic. )**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Later on, Olivia, Casey, and Elliot had been moved to a different room. Their parent's had left earlier to get some rest their selves. It was 8:00 and the kids were still up.

"Olivia" started Casey "no more excuses. Tell me what happened, now or by God I will not be your friend again, EVER!" Casey was now furious.

Elliot cut in "Casey, calm down. I'm sure Olivia has a perfectly good reason for what happened." Elliot turned to her "You do have a good reason, right?"

Olivia sighed. She crossed the room to Casey's bed and motioned for Elliot to follow. Once everyone was there, Olivia started.

"Well, what I am about to tell you is a secret. Elliot all ready knows. If you tell anyone even your diary, I will be forced to kill you. Do you understand?" Casey gulped and nodded.

"Ok. Well long story short: my mom hit me. It wasn't her fault. She just wasn't her self when she did it. She used to drink. Like drink, drink. You know what vodka?"

Casey barely shook her head.

"It's this really strong drink that makes adults, well… let's just say loopy." Elliot laughed. "Loopy." Casey hit him in the back of the head.

"_Anyway,_" said Olivia "Well if she got mad, she'd hit me, hard. Today, the doctor saw the old scars and cuts and bruises. He got suspicious and asked me questions. I had to tell him. And then, I think you can guess the rest."

Casey was speechless. Guilt came over her features. She moved closer to Olivia. She then looked down in shame. "I'm really sorry for yelling at you. It's just; I can't stand it when one of my best friends keeps a secret from me. It scares me."

Olivia smiled. "It's okay." She put her arm around Casey and Elliot. "Now my two most important people know."

Elliot's stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry. The dinner here looked like puke." Casey chimed in.

"Not to mention look like it." Olivia got an idea.

"Let's go to the cafeteria. They have to have good food there."

"But we'll get in trouble." reminded Elliot.

"We'll sneak out. Who's in?"

Two hands went up. Olivia grinned. "Let's go." Each kid got off the bed and went to the door. Elliot peeked his head through.

"Clear." The kids went out and into the deserted halls. They slid along the walls occasionally checking for other people. They then arrived at the elevator. They stepped in and the doors closed.

"Ok." said Casey "Anyone know what floor the cafeteria is on?" Olivia shrugged and looked at Elliot.

"I think it's on the 5th floor. I saw my dad press that button when he wanted some coffee." Casey nodded and pressed the #5 button.

"To the 5th floor!" The elevator went up for about two minutes, but then stopped. The light's started to flicker. Elliot looked up.

"I think we're stuck." Casey groaned.

"Just great." Olivia looked around. She found a certain spot on the elevator. She put her ear against it and knocked. She turned to the others.

"Sounds hollow over here." Olivia kicked it hard. The elevator shook. Casey smiled. "I think you fix–" The elevator started to fall down. Each kid grabbed on to a railing. Casey turned to Olivia.

"Never mind." The elevator fell for a few floors until it got to ground level. When it stopped, the kids pried the doors open and ran out.

The kids were in the waiting area of the hospital. Elliot collapsed in a chair catching his breath. He faced Olivia.

"In the future, when you think you can fix something, don't try."

Olivia hit him in the back of the head. The three stayed in the waiting. Casey turned her head when she heard a voice. She got up and looked around the corner.

"Guys, there's a nurse. We've got to hide." Elliot got up.

"Is food to much to ask for?" The kids looked for something to hide behind. Elliot spotted a gurney with a sheet over it.

"Guys, lets hide under there." The three went under the sheet. Elliot put his finger to his lips signaling for them to be quiet. They then felt the gurney jolt forward. The nurse was pushing it.

"These things get heavier and heavier." grumbled the nurse. They were moving for about 20 minutes until they got to a stop. The air was colder and it smelled damp. The nurse shoved the gurney into a wall. She then turned around and left.

The kids got out groaning. They groggily got out from under it and onto the cold floor.

Casey looked around. "We're in a cellar. Hey Elliot, is your wrist okay?" Elliot nodded. He then helped Olivia and Casey up.

"All I wanted was some food. Is that too much to ask for!" grumbled Elliot.

Olivia placed felt along the wall for a light. "Apparently."

Olivia finally found the switch. She flicked it on. The room was not that big. The walls were made of cracked concrete. Pipes hung around dripping foul water. There were many boxes full of different supplies like gowns, gloves, containers and other things.

Casey went over to a box and started to dig through it. She pulled out a scrub outfit and stethoscope. She put it on. Elliot looked at her.

"What are you doing?" She threw a scrubs outfit to Olivia.

"We have to get out of here, so we" she gestured to Olivia "are going to pretend to be doctors and you will be our patient. You have anesthesia so act stupid."

Elliot rolled his eyes "This isn't going to work."

♣♣♣

"I can't believe it actually worked." Olivia and Casey were pushing a him in a wheelchair towards the cafeteria. Olivia started laughing.

"I can't believe he actually bought we were midgets."

Casey started laughing, too. "Especially that we were born February 31st. They are such retards." The kids entered the cafeteria. They checked around and saw that it was empty.

Olivia and Casey took off their uniforms and Elliot got out of the wheelchair. They then went up to the counter. It was completely empty. Elliot stared in shock.

Olivia groaned and Casey smacked her forehead. Elliot then let out a frustrated sigh.

"You mean to tell me we snuck out of our room, got stuck in an elevator, thrown into a cellar, and pretend to be doctors and patients only to find out their isn't any food."

Casey looked at him. "Yeah, pretty much."

Olivia interrupted. "Let's go back to our room. We can eat in the morning." Elliot sighed and went with the girls.

♥♥♥

When they arrived at their room, they heard voices behind the curtain dividing their beds. Olivia reached over and pulled the curtain. In the two beds were Fin and John.

"Why are you guy's here?" asked Casey.

"Oh," said John "We were at Fin's house and we were riding our bikes. Then we saw this dog in a garbage can and it had foam in its mouth. We started throwing rocks at it and then it started chasing us. It started to scratch us. Fin's mom said it might have had rabies so we have to get checked out and now we're staying over night."

Elliot spoke up "If it had foam in its mouth, why did you even go by it?" Fin shrugged.

"I thought it was redi-whip." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You are such idiots. I'm going to bed." Casey stretched her arms.

"Me too." The girls walked over to their beds and got under the covers. Elliot followed their lead and also got into bed. Fin leaned towards Munch's bed.

"Two dollars says the brunette and boy get married."

"No way. I say they stay friends." Fin shook his hand.

"Deal."


	12. writer's block

I am very sorry to say, I have writers block. I have the next chapter halfway done, but my file was friggin lost. STUPID MICROSOFT!!!!!! I need my file, so I'm e-mailing Microsoft.  
octoberbaby11 


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:**

**Pairing****: EO**

**Disclaimer****: Honestly, if I owned Law & Order, do you actually think Haung would still be on it? Ezacatackaly.**

**(A/N: Anything in italics is written. Elliot's notes are bold and italic. Olivia's are just italic. )**

¸, ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º

Ø, ¸¸, ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

The next morning, Casey woke up at 7:00am. She noticed that the others were still asleep so she got out of bed with her pillow and hit each person.

Four "Owww's" were heard. Fin looked at Casey.

"What is wrong with you? It's seven in the morning."

Casey glared at him. She walked over to Elliot and Olivia's beds.

"My parent's and Elliot's parents will be here in two hours or so. Wanna explore the hospital?" Elliot and Olivia nodded.

"Olivia, no elevators." reminded Elliot. She simply rolled her eyes. Munch got out of bed. "I'm going." Fin sighed and got out of bed, too. "Me, too."

"Okay," said Olivia "Let's go." The five kids strode out of the room. They walked down the hallway. Fin pointed to a door.

"Where does that go to?" Elliot shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." Elliot pushed open the door. The group saw scrubs prepping a man for surgery. He had a bloody arm and leg was bent at an awkward angle. The kids screamed and ran out.

They stopped after a while. John spoke up.

"That was disgusting!" Fin turned to him.

"You're telling me." Just the, an overhead voice boomed through the hallways. It said:

"_**Your attention please, this morning five eight year olds have gone missing. Their names are as following. Casey Novak, Elliot Stabler, Odafin Tutuola, John Munch, and Olivia Benson-Stabler. Please notify the front desk if you are to see one of them. Thank You."**_

"Oh man," said Casey "We are in so much trouble."

"Let's go back and face the music." said Olivia. The others followed back to their rooms.

♀♥♂

When the kids arrived, the Novak's, Stabler's, Tutuola's, and Munch's (A/N: Munches. Munchies. LOL) were waiting for them. Mr. Stabler's head jerked up when he heard footsteps. He ran to Elliot and Olivia hugging them both.

"Where were you guys?" questioned Mr. Stabler.

"We were worried to death!" added Mrs. Tutuola.

"Ummm, we went to the bathroom?" tried Casey.

"There's a bathroom in your room." pointed out Mr. Munch.

"Really? I didn't even see it!" said Munch. Fin looked at him.

"Please, for the sake of other's, don't try."

"We were just looking around the hospital." said Olivia.

"But you didn't let anyone know where you were. You could have gotten hurt." lectured Mrs. Novak.

"But we're okay." said Elliot "We didn't want to scare you."

Mrs. Stabler walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "We know, honey, but you need to be more careful next time. Okay?" the kids nodded their heads.

"Okay," said Mr. Novak "Why don't we get the kids packed up and take them home." the other grown-ups agreed and started to gather their kid's belongings.

Olivia turned to Fin and Munch.

"Are we friends now?"

Fin nodded. John said "Ok, but how do we know you don't have cooties?" Olivia poked him.

"Are you dying?" John shook his head. "Ok, then we are good." Casey and Elliot walked over.

"We're going now. Bye Fin. Bye John." said Casey. Elliot waved and then they were out.

♀♥♂

The next day, the kids were back in school. Casey, Elliot, and Olivia walked together with Mrs. Stabler. When the kids got to the playground, they saw Fin and John by the slide. They walked over.

"Hi guy's" said Elliot "What are you doing?" Fin and John stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"Hi Casey, Olivia, Elliot. I'm just telling Fin how principles are obviously robot's sent by the president to torture us." Fin rolled his eyes.

Olivia remembered something. "Elliot, we have to ask the principle why he was talking to Man-X." Fin and John got confused.

"Who's Man-X?" asked Fin. Casey, Olivia, and Elliot started filling them in on all the encounters they made with him and how they got into the hospital the day before.

"Let's go to the office." said Casey. The five kids went into the building and down the hallways. They came to a halt when they found the door.

John opened the door and went inside with the others in tow. A girl was sitting on a bench outside the door. She had dark brown eyes and brown curly hair.

Olivia went by her. "Did you get in trouble?" The girl shook her head. "I just need to call my house. My name is Melinda Warner. What's yours?"

"I'm Olivia. That's Elliot, Fin, Casey, and John." Melinda waved to them.

"You guy's can go before me. I don't mind." Casey smiled.

"Thanks." Just then the office door opened. A few upper-graders were walking out. The principle gestured for the kids to come in. Once they were all there, he asked "What do you need?"

Elliot said "Well, a couple of days ago, we saw you talking to this man. He's a criminal and we wanted to know why you were talking to him."

"Mr. Stabler asked us to." The principles face went pale. He glanced around nervously and then leapt up from his seat and ran out of the office.

"Get him!" said John. The kids ran out of the office and towards the principle. They were surprised to see Melinda already chasing him. She tackled him to the ground.

Fin, John and Elliot got on top of him holding him down. Casey went to get a teacher. Olivia came back with a jump rope. She tied his hands and feet together. The other kids got off.

Elliot turned to Melinda "Why did you chase him?" Melinda smiled.

"Only the guilty one's run." Casey came back with a faculty member. The other five kids backed off and away from the man.

The faculty women called 9-11.

♥♣♥♣♥♣♥♥♣♥♣♥♣♥

In the prescient, Cragen and George were interrogating the principle. Stabler sat across from him and Cragen leaned on the wall behind.

"So," started Stabler "What's your name?"

"Jacob Rustin." Cragen walked towards him.

"How do you know Joseph Ramey?" Jacob remained quiet. Stabler bent down next to him. He then tried again.

"He asked how you know Joseph Ramey." Jacob looked up at him.

"I want my lawyer."

♥♥♥

_**Back at the School…**_

The kids were in the office, waiting to be questioned by an officer. Melinda turned to the others.

"Was Mr. Rustin a criminal?" Casey nodded.

"He hurt us and our families. He even tried to shoot Olivia." Melinda went wide eyed.

"I'm guessing that's how Elliot twisted his wrist." Casey nodded again. An officer then came in. She walked over to the kids and knelt down.

"Hi kids. My name is Officer Michaels. I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?" The six kids nodded. She then got up and leaned against a wall.

"So, what happened before?"

"Ummm, the principle tried to run away." said John.

"Do you know why?" Fin shrugged.

"Elliot and Olivia say he's a criminal." Officer Michaels turned to the two. "Has he tried to hurt you before?" Elliot shook his head.

"No, but he was talking to this other criminal."

"Do you know why he'd be after you?"

"He hates kids?" replied Olivia.

"Did any of you do anything to him that would make him mad?"

"No." said Casey "Is he going to jail?"

"Yes, he is. That's all I need. Bye kids." The kids waved to her as she left. Casey got up and stood in front of the kids.

"Officer Michaels is lying. She doesn't know if he's going to jail."

"Is it that obvious?" asked Elliot.

"So, now what are we going to do?" inquired Fin.

"We put him in jail." replied Casey. Olivia got confused.

"How are we gonna do that? We're kids, not cops." Melinda got an idea. She turned towards the group.

"Guy's, come to my house today. I got a plan."

♥♥♥

At Melinda's house, the kids were seated in the basement. With the help of Fin, Melinda got a box from her attic. She placed it in front of the kids and opened it. She took out three walkie talkies.

John studied them. "What are we gonna do with those?" Melinda gave one to Elliot Fin and John.

"Keep in touch. We're splitting into groups of two. Me and Fin, Casey and John, and Olivia and Elliot. Try not to wreck them because they're my brother's.

"What's the plan anyways?" asked Casey.

"We're going to his house. We need evidence." replied Melinda.

"Your crazy." said Fin "We're never going to pull this off."

"Yeah," agreed Elliot. "We will get in so much trouble."

"Not if no one see's us." said Melinda.

"So, do you even know his address? And how will we get out of our houses?" questioned Olivia.

"I'm going to ask if we can have a sleepover. My room has a door that leads down a flight of stairs to my backyard. We go through my gate and go into my garage. In there, I have some bikes. One is my brother's and two are mine because one has training wheels. We'll ride the bikes to his house. Two groups will sneak in while two keep lookout. There shouldn't be anyone there because Mr. Rustin isn't married. Got the plan?"

Everyone nodded. Fin spoke up. "Why do we have to partner with girls?"

"Because." said Melinda, Casey, and Olivia together.

"We will get in so much trouble. We're going to lie, sneak out, break in to someone's house, and steal things from them. We'll be grounded for life!" rambled John.

Elliot shook him "Pull your self together!" He then turned to Melinda. "We have to call our parents to tell them we're sleeping over. They need to drop off some clothes."

"My phone is in the kitchen next to the microwave." Elliot, Casey, Fin, and Munch went to phone home. Olivia and Melinda remained in the room.

"Aren't you going to call home?" asked Melinda.

"I'm Elliot's sister."

"No your not."

"I am now. It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update. I had writer's block and my story was lost in my hard drive. I think I'm gonna make a sequel about them.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****: Honestly, if I owned Law & Order, do you actually think Haung would still be on it? Ezacatackaly.**

Ø, ¸¸, ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_**That night…**_

The kids were up watching T.V. when Mrs. Warner poked her head into Melinda's room.

"Time for bed. Goodnight kids." She switched off the T.V., turned off the light, and closed the door. When she was down the hall, the kids went on top of Melinda's bed. She switched on a flashlight.

"Okay, it's 10:00. At 10:45, my parent's should be asleep. Then we sneak out. Everyone has black clothes, right?" She got affirmative nods.

"Okay me, Casey, and Olivia will get dressed in here. Elliot, John and Fin will get dressed in my bathroom. Then come back out." The kids went to get dressed.

Olivia, Casey, and Melinda were wearing black sweats and sneakers. Fin, John, and Elliot were wearing black tee-shirts, sweatpants, and sneakers. The kids got back on Melinda's bed.

John took out eighteen dollars, two dimes, a quarter, and a rock. Olivia looked at them.

"What are they for?"

"Incase we need to bail out of jail." Fin rolled his eyes.

"We're not going to jail." said Casey.

"_Anyway," _said Elliot "Does everybody know what they're doing?" Everyone nodded.

"Me and Fin are checking bedrooms, bathrooms, and the den if there is one." said Melinda.

"Me and Casey are checking any other rooms." said John.

"And me and Elliot are keeping look out." finished Olivia.

Casey brought up the box. She gave everyone a walkie talkie and flashlight including her. She looked at the clock. It was 10:32.

"Remember," said Fin "This has to be quick."

"Yeah. Me, Casey, and Elliot have to go to court tomorrow."

"What are you doing there anyway?" asked Fin.

"Answering questions." said Elliot.

"So we should be back by around 12:00 Am." said John.

"12:00 am?!" repeated Casey. Melinda nodded.

"This is going to take some time." She then glanced at the clock. She started picking up her things.

"Let's go."

♀♥♂

The kids were in the garage. Melinda was pulling out three bikes.

"Olivia, Elliot, you can have my brother's bike. You should pedal;" she pointed to Olivia "since Elliot's wrist is sprained." The two nodded. Olivia got on the seat with Elliot behind her holding on with one hand.

Melinda pulled out her own two bikes. She put her and Fin's things in the basket of her newer bike.

"Me and Fin will take this one. John, Casey, you get the training wheels." John and Casey groaned.

"Why do we get the baby ride?" inquired John.

"Yeah, this thing goes a foot a minute! And there's no way we can both fit." whined Casey.

"It actually goes two feet a minute, but that's beside the point. Let's move out people!" After a few groans from Casey and John, they were off.

Olivia and Elliot rode along Fin and Melinda.

"I wonder how John and Casey are holding up." said Olivia.

_**Meanwhile six yards behind…**_

"Can't you pedal any faster?! Look how far behind we are!" complained Casey for the millionth time.

"Hey, when you wanna start any time now!" replied John.

"It's not my fault we got this stupid bike." muttered Casey.

"I say we ditch the bike and walk."

"No way! Melinda would kill us!"

"I'll give her mine! I just want to get rid of this thing!"

Casey sighed and caved in. "Fine, we'll ditch the bike, but if Melinda asks it was your idea." John and Casey got off and put it against a tree. They gathered their things and ran to catch up with the others.

_**Ahead…**_

Olivia started to slow down. "I'm tired of pedaling. Are we close yet?" Melinda shook her head.

"We have five more blocks to go."

"Melinda stop for a minute." said Fin. He got off and went over to Olivia and Elliot.

"Olivia, you go with Melinda and I'll pedal with Elliot." Olivia smiled. "Thanks Fin."

Elliot looked over his shoulder. "Isn't that Casey and John?" The other three looked and sure enough two figures were running towards them. When they got to them, they collapsed on the grass.

"What happened?" asked Elliot.

"And more importantly, where is my bike?" asked Melinda.

"I'm sorry Melinda, but your bike is a piece of junk." said Casey.

"We ditched it by some tree. You can have mine, I don't care just don't make us go back for that retarded thing!" begged John. Melinda, Fin, Elliot, and Olivia started laughing.

When Melinda stopped, she said "Fine, but you're walking the rest of the way." The kids started again on their journey. After a while, they arrived at the house.

It was a two story brick house. It had a two car garage and a brick driveway. The kids put their bikes against his garage and got their things. They walked up to the front door. Casey jiggled it.

"It's locked. Now what?" Melinda took out a bobby pin. She put it in the hole and pushed it around for a while. It finally opened.

"I never thought that even worked." said Fin.

"Okay let's go in." said Melinda "Elliot, Olivia, You know what to do." They both nodded. The other four went inside. When inside, the four split up. Casey and John went into the kitchen. John looked around with his flashlight.

"Nothing out of the ordinary and… Oh my God!" Casey whipped her head around and ran over to John.

"What?! Did you find something?!"

"No, this is the game boy he took from me last week!"

Casey smacked him in the head. "Put it back. He'll notice." John sighed and then reluctantly put it back in its place. He and Casey continued to the dining room.

"I hope the others are having better luck then us." said John.

In the bedroom, Melinda and Fin were going through drawers.

"Did ya find anything?" asked Melinda. Fin shook his head.

"Not unless you want boxers and tee-shirts."

Melinda sighed. "Well we can't give up now! Let's go to the guestroom." Fin nodded and got up.

_**Outside…**_

Elliot and Olivia were bored out of their minds. They were sitting on the steps looking out at the street.

"Hey, Liv?"

"Why'd you call me that?"

"It's a nickname. Do you like it?" Olivia nodded. Elliot continued.

"That day, when we went to the prescient, you said that you hated me. Did you really mean that?" Olivia looked at him with shock.

"Elliot Stabler! How dare you ask that question! How do you think I could ever hate you? You are my best friend in the entire world! I was just upset. I couldn't think straight is all!"

"Okay." There was an awkward silence. Then Olivia spoke.

"El."

"What?"

"That's my nickname for you. El." Elliot nodded.

"So, have you ever been to court before?"

"Nah, I've never been out much before. What's it like?"

"Well there's a judge, lawyers, and a jury. The judge listens and says whats good or not. The lawyer's ask questions and the jury listens." Olivia nodded.

"Will your parents be there?" Elliot nodded.

"Good."

_**Back inside…**_

The four kids met up in the hallway.

"Did you find anything?" asked John. Melinda and Fin shook their heads.

"This was a waste of time. Let's go." said Fin.

"Wait! There's one room we haven't checked." said Casey. She was pointing to a door. Melinda opened it. She looked around with her flashlight down the stairs.

She then gestured for them to come follow her. They slowly crept down the stairs. When they got down, John felt around for a switch. When he found it, he flicked it on.

The kids gaped at what they saw. There were pictures, EVERYWHERE. They were of the younger kids that went to the school. Fin went over to a box. He opened it and took out its contents.

The others came over. There were pictures of Elliot and Olivia. Some were before they even met. Some were of them in school, in their homes, in stores and more. There were even tapes.

"Oh my god…" whispered Casey.

"This is, this is…" started Melinda.

"Disgusting." finished John. Fin placed the things back in the box carefully and then closed it.

The four kids got up and headed towards the front door. John broke the silence.

"So, how can we give the police evidence without letting them know it was us?"

"Simple. We give them an anonymous tip." said Casey.

"They could trace our call." said Fin.

"We e-mail with a made-up name." said Casey.

"They'll trace that, too." said Melinda.

"Typed note?" tried Casey.

"Finger prints." replied John.

"Then what _can_ we do?"

"I know!" said Fin. "We use a pay phone."

"Aren't there usually camera's by them?" inquired Melinda

"Unless we're to short for it!" said Fin.

"Yeah, we can bend down!" exclaimed Casey.

"We need to disguise our voices though." reminded John.

Fin opened the door to reveal Elliot and Olivia half asleep on the stairs. He shook them both.

"Come on guys. Let's go." Olivia got up and stretched.

"Yeah whatever." she muttered. She helped Elliot up and then followed the others to the bikes. She turned towards Melinda.

"Did you find any evidence?" Melinda nodded and told her about the anonymous tip. Olivia nodded and got on the bike. Elliot got on after her. Going at a pace to stay with Casey and John, they went back to the Warner's.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The next morning, Mrs. Warner came in and woke up Casey, Olivia, and Elliot. The three looked up at her.

"You guy's need to get ready, now. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen." she then left. Olivia got out of her sleeping bag.

"I'll take my shower first.' she gathered up her clothes, hair care products, toothbrush, and other necessities and went into the bathroom. When she turned on the shower, the others woke up.

"What time is it?" asked John through a yawn. Melinda peered at her clock.

"It's 6:00 am. Who's taking a shower?"

"Olivia. We're going to court today."

"Oh. Good luck." Just then, Olivia stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a brown long sleeve V-neck dress with brown ballet flats. Her hair was down and curled. She put her clothes in the suitcase and went over to Elliot and Casey.

"Whose next?" asked Olivia.

"I Am." replied Casey while getting up. She got her things and went into the bathroom. Olivia sat down on Melinda's bed.

"When we go to court, are you gonna make the call?"

"We're going to school, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"You're so unlucky." taunted Elliot.

Fin threw a pillow at him. He then said "We're walking to school, so we'll make the call then." Olivia nodded.

Elliot remembered something.

"Hey Guys, what evidence did you find anyway?"

"Yeah," chimed in Elliot "You never told us."

"We found pictures and some tapes of kids." said John, careful not to mention there were many of them. Elliot nodded.

There was a crash in the bathroom. It was followed by a muffled "My bad." Casey walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a brown dobby belted tunic with khaki chinos and brown braided clogs. Her hair was in a French braid. She observed her cracked brush.

"Oh well. I'll just get a new one." she tossed it into her bag.

Elliot went into the bathroom. Casey sat at Melinda's desk. She picked up a book.

"Autopsies, Bodies, and Scalpels: Oh my? What the heck is this?"

Melinda got off her bed and took the book from Casey's hands.

"This thing? I want to be an M.E. when I grow up like my mom."

"What's an M.E.?" asked Fin.

"Someone who cuts up dead people." replied Melinda. Olivia looked at her in disgust.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What? It's a perfectly decent job!" defended Melinda.

"Fine with me, just don't ever touch me." said John. Melinda glared at him. Elliot came out. He was wearing a window plaid shirt, corduroy slacks, and dean lace shoes. Just then Mrs. Warner came in.

"Olivia, Casey, Elliot, Mr. Stabler is here to pick you up. I'll take your bags down. Pull on your coats and then you can go." Mrs. Warner picked up the two bags and headed down. The other three put on their coats.

"Bye guys." said Melinda.

Casey waved. "Don't forget the call."

"We won't." said Fin. And with that they were gone.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♣♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**A/N: Thx for all the reviews! OMG! My sequel is so gonna rock too so be prepared!!!**

**octoberbaby11**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer****: Honestly, if I owned Law & Order, do you actually think Haung would still be on it? Ezacatackaly.**

Ø, ¸¸, ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

**A/N:**** This is only an arraignment for Joseph Ramey.**

_**In court…**_

Mr. Stabler was getting the kids ready. He brought them over to a woman. She was young with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Kids, this is A.D.A. Liz Donnelly. She's going to be asking you questions today, okay?" The kids nodded.

"Can Mr. Ramey hurt us from where we are?" asked Olivia.

"Nope, you have nothing to worry about." replied Liz. "Just remember: tell the truth." The kids followed her into the court room. Mrs. Stabler and the Novak's were already there. The kids took their seats by them. In a few minutes, court was in session.

_**With the others…**_

Melinda and Fin were waiting by a pay phone on their way to school. John was bent down talking to an officer at the 1-6.

"Buenos dias senor, I am as a you say forign from Honduras. I have just yet arrived here a week ago." started John in a horrible Spanish voice. Fin rolled his eyes.

"I was in the neighborhood on my way to my home restaurant Taco Bell," at this point, Fin was ready to smack him.

"I could not help but notice a hombre had left his puerta open. I go to tell him y knock on la pared but he didn't hear me. I go inside and see a lampara on in his basement. I go down and I see many la pinturas of pequeno ninos and ninas. I knew he was a as you say stalker so I llamar you. Good luck finding the malo hombre! Adios!"

John hung up and crawled to avoid the camera.

"Since when did you learn Spanish?" asked Melinda.

"One of my special talents." remarked John.

"Yeah whatever, Borat. Let's go now." said Fin.

"He's Italian."

"Your point?" The kids continued on to school.

_**In court…**_

"So Mr. Ramey, what were you doing that afternoon by the playground of P.S. 140?" asked Liz.

"I was walking home."

"Really? Witnesses spotted you watching the kids. Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"Really, we got a call earlier this morning," Casey glanced at Olivia and Elliot and smiled. "And we found these at your partner's house." She handed the pictures to the jury.

"…"

"No further questions your honor." Joseph stepped down and then Liz said "May Olivia Benson-Stabler approach the bench?" Olivia stepped out from her bench and walked to the stand. Elliot smiled at her. Liz walked towards Olivia.

"Olivia, when was the first time you saw Mr. Ramey?"

"By the playground at my school. He was staring at me and Elliot."

"When else did you see him?"

"In my school, on my way to the Stabler's, and at Casey's house."

"Did he ever hurt you in anyway?"

"Yes. He picked me up and held a gun to my head. He pressed it really hard and when I screamed, he slapped me."

"No further questions." Then the defense lawyer, Frank, stood up. He came up and rested his hands on the stand. Olivia gagged at how much cologne he was wearing. _'I swear, if I don't die when I'm 80, I'm gonna die now.'_

Later on, it was Casey's turn. The Liz had already asked her questions and now the defense lawyer was up. As he got closer, Casey started coughing. Elliot started snickering.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked the judge.

"Yeah, fine thank you." The defense lawyer came up to the stand, pacing in front of it.

"So, Cassandra–"

"My name is Casey."

"Yes, anyway," Casey glared at him "When is it did you meet Mr. Ramey?"

"He was at my house."

"Do you know why he was at your house?"

"Looking for Elliot and Olivia?"

"So, as he was looking for them, did he or did he not put your family in danger making it actually the Stabler's fault?"

"Objection your honor!" After an argument between the two, it was Elliot's turn that basically had the same questions as Olivia. At the end the judge asked,

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes your honor."

"On the account of assault:"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the account of stalking in the first degree:"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"I sentence Joseph Ramey to 25 years to life in federal lock- up, Court is adjourned." The judge banged her gavel. Mr. Stabler smiled and hugged his wife. He then shook the Novak's hands. They decided to go to lunch to celebrate. The kids walked ahead.

"Casey?" said Elliot.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I put your family in danger." Casey whacked his arm.

"I said I was sorry!"

"It's not that, I just can't believe your saying sorry. I don't blame you, I blame Ramey! He's the one who did it."

"Oh, okay." Olivia got an idea.

"Guys, lets go to school! They're having recess right now anyways!"

"Okay," agreed Elliot "Let's go ask our parents." The kids went over and they agreed. When the kids arrived at the school, they spotted Melinda, Fin, and John hanging off the monkey bars. The teacher let them in and they ran over.

"Hi guys!" said Casey.

"What are you doing here? How did court go?" asked Melinda while swinging upside down.

"He's going to jail." replied Elliot.

"We heard you guys made the call. How did that go?" inquired Olivia.

"Well, I don't mean to toot my own horn, but–" started John. He barley got to finish because Fin pushed him off.

"Did I do that? Silly me, hand must of slipped." John glared at him. Just then, a girl came over. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Elliot."

"Hey Kathy."

"I haven't seen you much. Where have you been?" Olivia rolled her eyes and looked over at Casey who simply shrugged.

"Ummm, just some places." Kathy started giggling. Olivia was ready to jump on her and scratch her eyes out.

"See ya around. Bye Elliot!" Kathy skipped off.

"Weirdo." said Elliot.

"I think she has a crush on you!" said Melinda who jumped down.

"Yeah," agreed Casey "She was all over you. I mean did you see the way she was giggling? And how she skipped off like that?"

"Lovesick tramp." muttered Olivia.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy, Liv?" asked Elliot. Olivia turned red. She crossed her arms and scoffed at him.

"I'm _not_ jealous of Kathy!"

"Sounds like it Livy!" teased Fin. Olivia yanked him down by his foot. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Two words: anger management."

"_Anyway,_" said Melinda, trying to drop the subject "What happened was John did the worst impression of a Mexican I have ever heard."

John feigned hurt "Melinda! How could you I thought you were my friend!"

"Who said I was?" the other's started laughing.

The kids played for the rest of the time being until the bell rang. Elliot, Casey, and Olivia had to go. They got up, said their good-byes and walked over to Mrs. Stabler.

"Where are my parents?" asked Casey.

"And where's Dad?" added Elliot.

"Your going to spend the day at my house since your parents are working, Casey. Mr. Stabler had to go to work, too. I brought some clothes for you to change into and Cheese is in Elliot's room." Casey nodded.

"Let's get home. I didn't see Cheese in days." said Olivia. The kids and adult walked to the car down the busy streets.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

When the kids got to the Stabler's house, they got into different clothes and stayed in Elliot's room. Olivia took Cheese out of his cage.

"Hello little guy, did you miss us?" Elliot rolled his eyes.

"You are such a girly-girl." Olivia scoffed and handed Cheese over to Casey and turned to Elliot.

"I am not a girly-girl!"

"Yes you are. Hewwo Cheesy baby, mwah, mwah, mwah!" Elliot mocked her making kissing faces. Olivia slapped him.

"I am just as much as a boy as you are!" Olivia paused. "Okay wait that came out wrong." Casey started laughing. Olivia glared at her.

"If you're as much as a boy as Elliot then prove it." dared Casey.

"Fine." said Olivia. She went through Elliot's closet and pulled out a few things. She brought them to the bathroom. Elliot turned to Casey.

"What'd ya think she's doing?" asked Elliot. Casey shrugged.

"I don't know, but I have a pretty good idea." Ten minutes later, Olivia got out of the bathroom and stood in front of Elliot and Casey. They gaped in surprise.

She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a Yankee sweatshirt. She was also wearing baggy jeans with multiple holes in it. On her feet were sneakers and she was also wearing a baseball cap.

Casey started to laugh so hard she started to cry.

"Oh my god Olivia, you look like such a freak!" Olivia stared at her.

"Thanks for making me feel so pretty!" she said, her voice full of sarcasm. Elliot looked her up from her head to her feet. He gave her a cocky smirk.

"So you can dress like a boy, big deal. The question is can you act like one for an entire day." Olivia crossed her arms.

"Of course I do. All I have to do is burp, play video games, and not shower for the rest of the day. No problem."

"I'm not talking about today." Casey raised her eyebrow.

"When's Olivia gonna do it then?"

"Tomorrow…at school." Olivia went wide eyed. She shook her head fiercely.

"Nuh-uh. I'll be the laughing stock of the entire grade." Casey got an idea. She stood up between the two.

"How about we make this a bet." Elliot nodded in agreement and thought for a while.

"If I win, you have to let me choose what clothes you wear for a month." Olivia cringed at the thought. She'd be going to school in her underwear.

"But if _I_ win" countered Olivia "I get to sleep in your bed, and you sleep on the floor."

"The floor?"

"Yes, the floor." Casey cut in.

"Now you have to shake on it." The two did. It was on.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥Please review. I beg of you. I'm already working on the sequel and I think I'll publish the notebook, too.

octoberbaby11


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****: I DON'T OWN THEM!!! GET OFF MY CASE ALREADY!!!**

.·˙·­.. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.. ·˙·­.

_**At the prescient the next day… **_

George Stabler had just stridden in the bullpen when his partner came over. He looked panicked.

"We've got bad news, George."

"What is it?"

Cragen paused. "Ramey broke out of jail this morning."

"I've got to go." said George, and with that he dashed from the office to go see the kids.

♣♥♣♥♣

At school, Olivia was wearing a white sports pull over Hoodie, dark rinse jeans, converse low top sneakers, and a black baseball cap with a viper on it. She walked into the playground with Casey and Elliot over to the other three. Melinda gasped.

"What happened to you?" Olivia sighed.

"You don't wanna know."

"Yes we do." said John.

"Fine, it was a bet, but it doesn't matter. Elliot will be sleeping on the floor anyway so I don't care." Fin raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Just then, the bell rang.

"I'll tell you later." The six kids walked into the school. Olivia got many stares on her way to class. Elliot leaned towards her.

"Ready to ditch the clothes?"

"Not a chance." Olivia walked into the class room and plopped her backpack behind her desk she sat between Melinda and Casey. Behind them were the boys.

"Okay class, we will be starting a new unit on the planets. Please open to page 47 in your Science textbooks and start reading." Of course, who was reading?

_**Ya know Liv, everyone's staring at you. Don't you wish you could just take off the clothes and avoid the looks?**_

_No way, I'm going to win this bet._

_**Are you sure about that? I heard in recent studies that men are indeed stronger then women. **_

_You are so chauvinistic._

_**Wow El, I didn't know you could spell such big words! **_

_Wow, I didn't know you could read them!_

_**Whatever. Did you know you know that the sun is one big star that will burn out at the end of time?**_

_No, where'd that come from?_

_**The textbook we're supposed to be reading.**_

_But we're not._

_**But we're supposed to be.**_

_If you're not reading it, how do you know the thing about the sun?_

_**I did read it though.**_

_You just said you weren't._

_**No, I never said that.**_

_Are you questioning my authority to hit you in front of a teacher?_

_**Where did that come from?**_

_I don't know…the textbook._

_**LOL.**_

_I knew I had it in me._

Olivia's head snapped up when she heard the loudspeaker.

**May I see the following students in the main office: Casey Novak, Elliot Stabler, and Olivia Benson -Stabler. That will be all.**

Choruses of "Oooooo's" were heard from the class.

"Settle down class. You three, go ahead." Casey, Elliot, and Olivia got up from their seats and headed towards the office.

"What did you do now Elliot?!" asked Casey.

"Why do you assume it's me?"

"Because."

"I didn't do anything." defended Elliot.

"Why don't you two shut-up, and we'll find out in the office?" interrupted Olivia.

When they arrived, Casey pulled open the door only to be grabbed at by her parents.

"Ahhh! What the heck?" Mr. & Mrs. Stabler went over to Olivia and Elliot embracing them as well. Mrs. Stabler started to ramble.

"Are you ok, did he touch you anywhere, are you hurt, are–" Mrs. Stabler looked at Olivia's wardrobe. "Why are you wearing Elliot's clothes?"

"Because I want to look good when I go to school, but that's not the point. What's going on?" Mr. Stabler got a sad expression on his face.

"This morning…. Ramey broke out of jail." The three kids stared at each other in shock.

"Uh-oh." said Elliot. The Vice-principal cut in.

"Why don't you go pack-up? Your parents will be here when you come back." The three nodded. Mr. Stabler stopped them.

"Be careful." The kids nodded and headed back to their classroom. When they entered, Melinda walked up to them and whispered

"What's going on?"

"We can't tell you now, but we will later. I promise." replied Casey. The three got their things and went out.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Casey was at the Stabler's. There were protective details swarming the place. The kids were in the room doing homework. Olivia spoke up.

"Hey, Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"What started the solar system?"

"Don't you think you should look it up yourself?"

"Why would I do that when I have you?"

"Because," Casey thought about this. "The big bang."

"Thanks." Elliot cut in.

"She's not gonna learn if you tell her all the answers."

"I know, but she's very convincing."

"But she only said…never mind." After a while Olivia spoke up again.

"Guys, do you think Ramey can get into the house?"

"No, we've got those cops around. We're definitely safe." replied Elliot, although part of him was in doubt.

"I agree with Elliot." said Casey. The phone rang, but someone picked it up. Chris then came into the room with a cordless phone.

"It's for you." he tossed the phone to Elliot and left thinking _'Now he has two girlfriends and one on the phone. That is just wrong!'_

"_It's me, Melinda. What's going on?"_

"You know that guy we told you about?"

"_Yeah?"_

"He broke out of jail."

"_No way! Hold on for a second." _Elliot heard a muffled "Ramey's outta jail." He then heard an "Oh my god." and "Who's that?" Then, he could've sworn he heard a smack.

"_Sorry about that."_

"It's okay. You guys think you could come over?"

"_Sure. We can be over in half an hour."_

"Okay. Oh, be aware that there are some cops around. They'll question you, but I'll let you in."

"_Okay. See you in a bit. Bye!"_

"Bye!" Elliot hung up the phone and placed it on his dresser. Casey looked over at him.

"Who was that?"

"Melinda. She, Fin, and John will be over in a couple of minutes." The two nodded.

.·˙·­.. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.. ·˙·­. Later on, the other three had come. They came up the stairs and entered Elliot's room.

"What's up?" asked Fin.

"We're throwing spitballs at the officers." replied Olivia.

"Mine hit a guy's ear." added Casey.

"Pathetic." muttered Melinda.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, you guys wanna do something?" asked Elliot.

"Okay." said John "Like what?"

"We can watch some T.V. or something."

"Okay," started Fin "What's on?"

"I don't know. I'll check." Elliot turned on his T.V. A movie was on for about two seconds when something interrupted.

"**Breaking news, the well known child molesting criminal Joseph Ramey broke out of Federal Lock-up this morning. He was said to have stealing a black Nissan ultra. The license plate remained unknown. To learn more, tune to channel twelve tonight at ten, or visit our website at www.–**"

Elliot switched off the T.V. and sighed. He threw the remote on the bed.

"Great." Casey, overhearing the conversation got an idea.

"Hey guys, who wants to go criminal hunting?" Olivia went wide-eyed.

"Are you serious? We can get killed that way!"

"Why not? We did it before."

"That was for _evidence_." reminded John.

"Come on guys, don't you want to help the Stabler's… and Benson? And you of all people Elliot."

Elliot sighed. "I'm in."

"Me too." said Fin.

"Me three." added John. Melinda rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go." Olivia caved in.

"I'll go, too, but how do you suppose we get past the officers? They're _everywhere_. We'll be lucky if we make it to the front steps." Casey sat down on the corner of the bed.

"Here is how it goes. The details are everywhere, we" she gestured to herself, Olivia, and Elliot.

"Have to sneak by. You guys can meet us by the school. For us to pass them, we will be wearing black. We sneak out of the lowest window. Then, we'll throw something and make a noise. The details will probably check it out. Then we go. We meet at the school and from there; we look for Ramey in the places he should obviously be at."

"What do we do if we find him?" asked Melinda.

"We hit him over the head with a flashlight. We'll tie him up with a jump rope and drag him to the nearest police station. We'll hit him every ten minutes to make sure he stays unconscious."

"Where would obvious places be for a criminal?" asked John. Elliot got up and got a notebook and pencil. He wrote down some things. Olivia took the list from him.

"Warehouse, his house, Mr. Rustin's house, Mexico?" Olivia rolled her eyes at the last suggestion.

"We can check all these places," started John "But I'm not paying airfare." Casey threw a pencil at him.

"Do we even know where Rustin lives?" asked Fin.

"No," said Elliot "But we can look it up."

"How do we do that without your parents knowing?" asked Casey. Elliot shrugged. Olivia got an idea.

"Do you think you can do it John?"

"I guess, but why would his address be online?" The group thought about this. Elliot remembered something.

"Because he's a well known criminal. It should be on the channel twelve website."

"We meet by the school at 11:45." said Melinda "Do you guys still have the walkie talkies?" They nodded. "Good. We'll need them since we'll be walking for so long." The others nodded.

"We're sticking to the buddy system again." Announced Olivia "You know who you're with." John and Casey groaned. Olivia glared at them, and then continued.

"Fin, you have to figure a way to have John sleep over and then get Melinda. With Ramey on the loose, we can't risk anything. I'll be with Casey and Elliot." The others nodded. Elliot started making another list.

_**What we know about Ramey:**_

_**1. He's a criminal**_

_**2. Works with Rustin**_

_**3. Has pics and vids of kids**_

_**4. Likes to hurt kids**_

_**5. First name is Joseph**_

_**6. Stole a black Nissan Ultra**_

Elliot handed the list to Casey who looked it over.

"Yeah, that's about it." agreed Casey. Olivia took the list. She checked it over.

"I'm no sure; I think we're missing something…… Nah, it's probably nothing." Except she had no idea how important that last thing was.

.·˙·­.. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.. ·˙·­.

**A/N: Do you know what is missing? Try and guess. Thank You for all the great reviews. I love them so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer****: I DON'T OWN THEM!!! GET OFF MY CASE ALREADY!!!**

.·˙·­.♥. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.♥. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.♥. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.♥. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.♥. ·˙·­.

_**That night…**_

Olivia and Elliot were watching T.V. when Mr. Stabler knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Elliot. George walked into the room and announced "It's time for bed you two." Olivia nodded and turned off the T.V. She placed the remote on the dresser. She and Elliot walked over to the bed and got in.

"Oh, and Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to work on your room this weekend."

"Ok!"

"Goodnight kids."

Mr. Stabler turned off the light and closed the door. Olivia then remembered something. She grinned at Elliot.

"I went one day with being a boy, so you sleep on the floor, remember?" Elliot sighed. He took a pillow and blanket and got off the bed. The two then fell asleep. Olivia got a nightmare.

_**The others were walking towards a house when Ramey came over. Suddenly, they all fell to the ground. Olivia ran over and saw they were soaked in blood. She shook.**_

"_**Wake up, guys, wake up!" Ramey came towards her slowly. She started to back up. A knife appeared in his hand. Olivia started screaming.**_

"_**It's your turn now."**_

Elliot woke up hearing someone talking. He looked up at Olivia who was mumbling something, and then without warning, fell off the bed and onto Elliot. He winced.

"Owww…" Olivia's eyes flew open and she fell off of Elliot. She held her head in her hand.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" She shook her head "You were talking in your sleep and then you started moving. Then you fell on me." Olivia looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"We were at this house and then Ramey came over. You guys just fell and you were covered in blood. Then he tried to kill me next."

"That sounds pretty scary."

"Believe me, it was."

"Try to go back to sleep. We're going out soon." Olivia nodded.

"Hey El?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please stay with me? I don't wanna be alone."

"Sure." Elliot got up and back into the bed. Olivia got in after him. She turned her face towards him.

"Wanna hear something my mom told me?" Elliot nodded.

"Window panes come crashing down  
Amidst the tears and pain  
Vanishing hopes are gone and flew away  
Up above through twilight  
Shadows cast across the floor  
Reflections of the past  
Trembling thoughts of one  
Dwelling deep within the soul  
A mystical sense of reality  
Captured by the craze  
All in bewilderment  
Of the shock in the wave  
Creatures of the dimness  
Chattering amongst the green  
Everything slows in stillness  
What is this we see?"

Elliot thought it over for a couple of minutes.

"When'd she teach you this?"

"Last year. She was an English professor and knew a lot of poems, so one night when she was sober enough, she taught me one." Elliot nodded.

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure; I think it has to do with someone whose life fell apart. Kind of like depression."

"Why'd your mom teach it to you then?"

"I dunno. It does kind of relate to her…past."

"Sorry."

"That's ok. I need to talk about before it eats me away."

"You know, you're the only kid I know that's really in touch with life like that." remarked Elliot.

Olivia grinned. "Thank you." Olivia had started to fall asleep when Elliot started shaking her.

"Come on Liv, we've gotta go." Olivia thought she would cry she was so tired. Reluctantly, she got out of the bed and quietly started to get ready.

♣♣(::::::::::::::::::::♥::::::::::::::::::)♣♣

Fin and John were outside of Melinda's house. Fin threw a rock for the fifth time at her bedroom window. Finally, it opened.

"Would you stop that!" she hissed "You're going to wake up my parents!" She then opened her door and went down the steps to the backyard. She swung open her gate.

"I was coming you didn't have to…" Melinda paused "John, why are you wearing a ninja costume?"

"Because my batman costume is at the tailors."

"Freak. Come on, let's go." The kids headed towards the school.

·˙··˙·♫♫♫·˙··˙·

Olivia, Elliot, and Casey were on their way to the school. Casey was carrying two jump ropes and Elliot had a huge branch. Olivia carried a flashlight and walkie talkies.

"How much longer?" asked Casey.

"Two blocks." replied Olivia.

"I hope John got the address." added Elliot. The kids arrived at the school shortly. They saw Fin, John and Melinda coming. They caught up with them.

"John," started Casey "Why are you wearing a ninja costume?" John waggled his eyebrows.

"You like?"

"No." Elliot cut in.

"Did you get the address?" John nodded. He took out a piece of ripped paper from under his belt. He handed it to Elliot. Olivia peered over his shoulder.

"He lives a block from the school. I'm not surprised."

"Let's go." said Fin. The six kids walked down the deserted street. They looked at each house until they found the one they were looking for. They ran up to the front steps. Casey talked over the plan.

"Elliot, Olivia, we need everyone this time, so your not keeping watch. We need to stick in groups of three this time. The one you came in to be more specific. We are looking for any clues that may tell us where Ramey is hiding. You find anything, use the talkies." Melinda had already opened the door.

"Let's go."

♣♥.·˙·­.♥♣

Elliot pointed his flashlight in the bathroom. Casey was looking in the closet and Olivia was looking through the medicine cabinet. Olivia sighed.

"I got nothing." Casey nodded.

"Ditto." Just then, the sound of Elliot's walkie talkie filled the air.

"_Guys! Guys are you there?" _it was Fin. Olivia grabbed the talkie from the counter.

"Yeah we're here and we've got diddly-squat."

"_We think we found something!"_

"What?!"

"_Get to the bedroom upstairs. Quickly."_

"We're on it." Olivia faced the other two.

"We've got something!"

♀♥♂

The three kids entered the room. Casey was the first to speak.

"What is it?"

"Listen." said Melinda. There was a beep. Mr. Rustin's voice came over the machine.

"_Jo, I broke out of that fuckin hell hole._ _You know where to go." _There was another beep.

"**End of messages."**

"Where do you think they're going?" asked John. The group pondered over the thought. Something struck Casey.

"Olivia, remember when we were in the kitchen, we saw that black book with the address in it?" Olivia nodded. Casey continued.

"Well, under it was the initials J.R.J.R." Elliot got it.

"Joseph Ramey & Jacob Rustin. That must be where they're going."

"Let's go!" exclaimed Melinda. And then, they were off.

.·˙♥˙·­.

The kids were still walking to their destination. Casey was panting.

"How much longer?" Fin looked at the piece of paper, and then at the street name.

"I think about…five more blocks." Casey got wide eyed.

"FIVE?!"

"Yes Casey, five." repeated John "That's a whole hand." Casey glared at him. Olivia was dragging her feet. _'I just had to talk. I should have just slept!'_

"Liv? Olivia? OLIVIA!" yelled Elliot.

"Huh?"

"I was trying to talk to you. Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I'm disoriented right now."

"We'll we're a block away now. We're splitting up into groups of two. Who ever finds Ramey first reports to the others. We take him down together."

"Okay." The six finally got to the address. The building was obviously abandoned and looked like it had a recent fire.

"_This _is it?" asked Melinda with disbelief.

"It looks like world war three went on in this piece of garbage!" exclaimed Fin.

"Well it has to be abandoned or the cops will find them. Duh!" replied Casey as if it were obvious. **(A/N: Which it was)**

"Let's go. You know who you're with." started Elliot. "Stay close to your partner. Hold their hand if you need to." Casey almost stopped breathing.

"I object! I am _**not**_ holding John's nasty hand!"

"Do you want to be killed?" Casey groaned.

"Fine! I'll hold his stupid hand!" The kids entered the building.

"Split up. Stay with your partners, and use the walkie talkies." The others nodded. Elliot took Olivia's hand. She pointed her flashlight down a hallway. Elliot opened a door and a few rats scurried away.

"Ewwww." The two continued down to a stairwell. Olivia heard some voices.

"Elliot." she whispered "Listen." Elliot crept over and tried to hear. He heard the unmistakable voice of his principle. He took out his walkie talkie moving away from the stairs.

"We've got something." Casey's voice came through.

"_Where?"_

"The stairwell by the front door."

"_We'll be right there!"_

Olivia and Elliot went over to the stairwell again. Elliot furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why'd they stop talking?"

"I don't know." A bone chilling voice rumbled behind them.

"Why don't you turn around kiddies?" Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other. They slowly turned around. Ramey had his hand on something. The kids started to back up.

"Elliot?" whispered Olivia.

"Yeah?"

"I remember what we were missing on that list."

Elliot gulped "What?"

"He's got a gun."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer****: I DON'T OWN THEM!!! GET OFF MY CASE ALREADY!!!**

**A/N: Go onto ****youtube**** Type in ****del scenes from taken**** Click the first one that is seven minutes long. It's so cool!!!!**

.·˙·­.♥. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.♥. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.♥. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.♥. ·˙·­. .·˙·­.♥. ·˙·­.

Casey and John got Melinda and Fin. The four were quickly coming down the hallway to the stairwell. The kids stopped.

"Where's Olivia and Elliot?" questioned John. Casey screamed. Ramey had grabbed her from behind along with Melinda. Rustin came and took the boys.

"LET GO OF ME YOUR JERK!!!" Fin kicked Rustin where it hurt. Rustin let go of them doubling over in pain. John then struck him with a flashlight. He fell unconscious.

Melinda whacked Ramey with her flashlight who joined his partner. The girls fell to the floor. With the help of John, Casey tied up both men. Melinda looked around.

"We need to find Elliot and Olivia. Is any one hurt?"

"Only some bruises, but we're fine." replied Fin.

"Ok. I think that they're in the basement. Come on." The four dashed down the stairs. They looked around with their flashlights.

"I don't see them." said Melinda with fear in her voice. Casey spotted a door.

"I think they're in the closet." said Casey. Fin and John yanked the door open. Sure enough, Elliot and Olivia were in the closet. They were tied up, duct tape on their mouths, and unconscious.

The others lugged them out. Fin turned Elliot's head. He had a bruise along side his cheek.

"They must have knocked them out." alleged John.

"You guys untie Elliot. Me and Casey will help Olivia." commanded Melinda. They did so. They then put them in an upright position.

"We need to wake them up." said Fin.

"How?" questioned John.

"Easy." replied Casey. She slapped Elliot who woke up.

"Owww! Casey! Why'd you hit me?"

"Hold on." Casey then slapped Olivia. Olivia hit her back.

"What is wrong with you?" Melinda interrupted.

"Are you guys okay?" The two barely nodded. Melinda helped them up.

"Lean on Fin and John, Elliot and Olivia, lean on me and Casey. Olivia spoke up.

"But Ramey is up there."

"Don't worry, we knocked him out." replied John. Elliot and Olivia got up with the help of their friends. They got up the stairway and stopped at the two criminals. Fin got his flashlight and hit them both on the head.

"Just incase. Let's go we need to call the police." With Elliot and Olivia against them, the kids walked out the door.

_**At the Novak's…**_

Mrs. Novak walked up the stairs sleepily. It had been a long day. She peeked out the window seeing the details around the house. _I'll just check on Casey. _She slowly opened her daughter's door.

She screamed. The bed was empty. Mr. Novak came running inside, so did the details.

"What's wrong?"

"Casey's gone! He got her!" Mr. Novak searched the rest of the house. He then went to the steps of the Stabler's and knocked the door frantically. He appeared a minute later.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"It's Casey, she's gone!" Mr. Stabler was speechless.

"How did he get into your house, though?"

"I don't know. What are we going to do?"

"I have to go call my station. Stay here." Mr. Stabler went up the stairs as fast as he could. He called the prescient and ordered CSU. He began to walk towards Mr. Novak when he noticed Elliot's door was closed. _Why did they do that?_

He walked in and started shaking at the sight of the empty bed.

"No…he couldn't have……" He looked in Elliot's bathroom. He checked under the bed. He went into Chris's bedroom. He shook him awake.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Have you seen your brother and Olivia?"

"No why?"

"They're missing." Chris gaped. He suddenly became more awake.

"Dude, what happened?"

"We're not sure, but we're going to find out."

♥♥♥

The kids were still walking trying to find a pay-phone.

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Casey "We're in the city for God's sake and we don't see one lousy phone!"

"Let's stop." suggested Fin. All of them sat down on a nearby bench. Olivia winced as she did so.

"That guy knows how to put up a fight for being forty."

"You're telling me." agreed Elliot. John cupped his hands around his eyes and looked back and forth.

"Yeah, I'd say we're at the intersection of lost and hopeless." Casey glared at him.

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"One of my specialties." Casey rolled her eyes.

"How far are we anyway from the school?" asked Fin.

"I dunno, pretty far." replied Melinda.

"Well we can't go any farther. I'm too wiped out." muttered Olivia.

"I second that." added Elliot.

"Who says we give Casey to a weirdo in exchange for a ride home?" asked John. Casey slapped his arm.

"Shut up." She then remembered something "Do you still have that $18.00?" John nodded.

"Yeah why?" Casey smiled proudly.

"I could kiss you if you weren't so retarded! We can take the subway!" Melinda stared at Casey, stupefied.

"Well it's too late for Casey. Let's go guys, maybe a hobo will pick her up." Casey glared at her. She then gaped when her friends started to get up.

"What's wrong with taking the subway?"

"We're kids, we're alone, its midnight, and we'll be around complete strangers. Count me out." replied Olivia.

"Fine, but I'm getting out of here."

"How will you do that?" inquired Elliot.

"TAXI!!! TAXI!!!" The others covered their ears.

"God Casey, shrill much?" replied Fin, shaking his head. A taxi came before them. Casey looked at her friends, then went up to it and opened the passenger door. A man chewing gum was in the driver's seat. He looked her over.

"What is a little girl as yourself doing out here in the middle of the night?" Casey decided she could trust him. _He is my ticket out of this dump._

"We're lost."

"We?" the man looked beyond Casey and noticed the other kids sitting on the bench.

"Me and my friends." explained Casey. The man nodded and pondered over this. He made his decision.

"Come on in. Where do you need to go?" The others came into the taxi. Casey did herself and closed the door.

"16th prescient please." The man shifted into drive and started down the deserted streets. Olivia remembered something.

"Do you have a cell-phone?"

"Yeah, do you need to use it?"

"Please." The man felt for it and handed it over to her. Olivia dialed the number to the Stabler residence and put it on speaker. Not even into the first ring did someone pick-up.

"_Hello?"_

"Mrs. Stabler! It's me, Olivia!"

"And Elliot."

"And Fin."

"And John."

"And Melinda."

"And Casey."

"_Are you guys okay? Is anyone hurt?"_

"We're all okay. I need you to do something."

"_Yes?"_

"Send Mr. Stabler with backup to the abandoned whatever it is on 37th and 5th. Ramey and Rustin are there tied up and out cold."

"_What did you do?"_

"We'll explain later. Can you pick us up at the precinct?"

"_Okay. See you in a while. Please stay out of trouble and go straight to Mr. Cragen."_

"We know. Bye." Olivia hung up the phone and handed it back to the driver. He placed it on the visor. He then came to a stop. He turned to Casey.

"Is this it?" She nodded.

"Thank you for the ride."

"Your welcome, anything to help a few kids." They all got out, closing the door behind them. They trudged up the stairs of the 1-6. They were now fully exhausted. They went into the elevator and started up.

"God, I am so happy to be out of that place." remarked Elliot.

"Me too, it had rats in it." said Melinda.

"Says the woman who wants to cut up dead people." stated Fin. Melinda cast a fiery glare at him. The elevator stopped. The kids walked into the bull-pen. It was a wreck. People were running, papers flying, and multiple phones were ringing.

The kids made their way over to Cragen's desk. He whipped his head around; a smile appeared on his face. He embraced Olivia and Elliot.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah." answered Elliot. "We found Ramey and Rustin."

"I know, how did he take– what do you mean _found_?"

"Well w-when I say found…" Just then, The Stabler's, Novak's, Tutuola's, Munch's, and Warner's entered the precinct. They all hugged their children.

"Are you okay?" asked Mr. Stabler

"I'm getting sick of that question." complained Casey.

"We're _fine_." clarified Melinda. Cragen cut in.

"Elliot, Olivia, can you follow me please." The two glanced at each other nervously. Mr. Stabler followed them to the crib.

"Sit down." The kids did so. Mr. Stabler interrupted.

"What is this about, Don?"

"Your kids claimed they _found _Ramey." Mr. Stabler turned to his kids.

"Is this true?"

"Uhhhh…yeah?" replied Olivia.

"What were you doing looking for him?"

"It was Casey's idea." started Elliot "We just didn't want him to hurt us again or any other kids in that case."

"We didn't mean to. We're sorry." added Olivia. Mr. Stabler sat in between the two and placed his arms around their shoulders.

"I know you meant well. Just don't try anything like this again, okay?" The two nodded.

"We need to have them checked out." reminded Cragen. George nodded and got up. The kids followed him downstairs, Don in tow.

**Whad'ya think? I haven't updated in a while, sorry. I can't believe how many reviews I got! Thank you so much! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for such a long wait!!! I have been so occupied with school it's not even funny. Only **_**my**_** teacher gives homework on vacation!!!! growls**

**Discla****i****mer****: Go see chapter 1 or 2 or 3 or something!!! **

♥

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

"I like that color!" Olivia pointed to a nice magenta colored square. She, Elliot, and Mr. Stabler were currently in home depot, choosing the colors of Olivia's room.

"Okay, so paint is down, what's next on the list?" Elliot held up a piece of paper while Olivia rested her head on his shoulder to read along.

**Olivia's Room**

_Floor_

_Walls_

_Bed and Dressers_

_Doors_

_Closet (inside)_

_Windows_

Elliot shoved the list back into his pocket.

"Bed and dressers, I saw that a couple of aisles back." Mr. Stabler nodded.

"Let's go." He walked in front with Elliot and Olivia behind.

"So," started Olivia "If a tree fell, but no one was around to hear it, would it make a sound?"

"How do you tell when you run out of invisible ink?" Olivia shrugged and Elliot did, too. Olivia crossed her arms.

"You're mocking me!"

"No I'm not, can't I just move my shoulders without being criticized about it?" Olivia pretended to think.

"No…actually you can't."

"You're a cruel little girl."

"I'm not little; I'm just as big as you are." Olivia stuck out her tounge. Elliot laughed.

"Real mature Liv."

"Mature is my middle name."

"Really, I always thought it was rude."

"We're here, let's get picking." Olivia walked around with Elliot behind her.

"I like this one!" It was an off white colored bed with high posts. Mr. Stabler wrote down the name and price.

"I think that's enough for today, how about we grab some lunch and see if Casey can come over?"

"What about John, Fin and Melinda." Mr. Stabler shrugged.

"Why not?"

**1**2**2**3**4**4**5**4**4**3**2**2**1**

"What took you so long? You live across the street!" asked Melinda. The kids were spread out on Elliot's floor talking amongst themselves.

"Well sorry! Do you know how dangerous it is to leave your room with three brothers just waiting to torture you?"

There were a couple of mutters.

"So guys, we need to talk about something." announced Olivia. Fin raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Halloween! Its one week away! We need to diverse a plan here people." She grabbed some paper and a pencil.

"So, who's gonna be what?"

"Pirate."

"Cheerless leader."

"Grim Reaper."

"Zombie Doctor."

"Dorothy."

"And I'm gonna be a Midnight Fairy." She then reviewed her list.

_**Costumes**_

_John:__ Pirate_

_Melinda: __Cheerless leader_

_Fin:__ Grim Reaper_

_Elliot:__ Zombie Doctor_

_Casey:__ Dorothy_

_Olivia:__ Midnight Fairy_

"Okay, who already has their costume at their house?" All of them raised their hands.

"Okay, good." John stood up.

"Not yet, we need to make a travel route." He took the paper and marker. He turned over the sheet.

"I say we go around Elliot's block and then Casey's. Then we go around mine and Fin's. Then we go around Melinda's. After that, we can go to the grade party."

"I completely forgot about that." Remembered Elliot. Just then, the phone rang. Elliot picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Elliot!!!"_

"Ummm…Hi Kathy." The rest of them rolled their eyes.

"So, how did you get my phone number?"

_"School book, duh." _She started to giggle.

_"Anyway, I was wondering if you could come over my house."_

"You mean now?"

_"Now, tomorrow, whatever is good with you."_

"Can I uhhh…ask my parents and call you back?"

_"Sure!!! Talk to you later!!!" _Elliot hung up the phone.

"Guys what am I gonna do? Kathy wants me to come over her house!" Olivia stood up and walked over to him.

"There's nothing much you can do now, she's hot-glued to you. Might as well go." Elliot's eyes widened.

"Are you mad? I can't spend the day at a girls house!" Melinda scoffed.

"Why's it gotta be like that now?"

"You know what I mean. Help me!!!" Olivia thought for a moment.

"Just call her back and say yes. She'll just keep bugging you more if you don't."

"But I don't _want_ to go!" John placed his hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"I told you this would happen, it starts with a play date, you start to date, and you get married, have 20 kids and are in so much debt a hobo would get more income then you." John sighed.

"Welcome to my life!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT YOUR LIFE!!!" Elliot gave an exasperated sigh. Olivia came over and handed him the phone.

"Call her back and say you'll come tomorrow. You'll make the situation worse it you don't." Elliot grabbed the phone and went downstairs. A couple of minutes later, he came back up.

"So, are you going to see the Anti-Christ?" questioned Casey.

"Yeah, tomorrow…and Olivia's coming too." Olivia's eyes bugged out of her head.

"You did WHAT?!"

"You heard me, your coming with me. If I'm gonna go down, so are you."

"I can't wait till tomorrow." Laughed Fin.

_**E+O**__**♥**_

Elliot stood with a very ticked off Olivia on the steps of Kathy's house. They had walked since it was about three blocks away. Olivia gave a puff.

"You know I hate you."

"Yup." Elliot rang the doorbell.

"I'll never forgive you."

"Okay." Just then, the door swung open. There stood Kathy clad in braids and a pink outfit. Olivia bit her tounge to resist rubbing her burning eyes.

"Hi Elliot!!!"

"Ummm…hi Kathy." Kathy giggled and smiled, then she turned to Olivia.

"Oh, hi Olivia." Olivia gave a little wave.

"Hey!" Kathy moved aside so they could come in. She then led them up to her room. There was pink _**EVERYWHERE.**_

"Attack of the frou-frou." Olivia whispered to Elliot. He started to laugh, but changed it to a cough when Kathy started to look at them.

"Sorry, you know how it's cold season." Kathy eyed them both.

"Riiighttt, you guys can take your coats off, just put it on my bench." They did so. Kathy walked over to her bed and got on.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Elliot and Olivia came over, also sitting down on the bed.

"I've got an idea." replied Elliot

"What?"

"Let's go outside and play a game or something." Kathy giggled…again.

"That's a _great _idea." Olivia had to use all her strength to not say "I bet it is."

♥

The three were now in Kathy's backyard. There was a wire fence cutting it off because it connected to a forest. It pretty much had a deck, shed, trampoline, and a few toys scattered around.

"Okay, let's play cops and robbers." Announced Olivia.

"What are the rules?" asked Elliot. Kathy cut in.

"Some people are cops, and the others are robbers. The cops have to catch the robber and put them in jail. You have to make sure the robber stays in jail or else he can break out. Do you get it now?" Elliot nodded.

"I'll be a cop." Said Elliot.

"I'll robber." Added Kathy.

Olivia shrugged "Which makes me a cop, so I can guard." Elliot nodded. He turned to Kathy.

"You can have a minute head start."

"Okay!" and she skipped (I really mean skipped) away. Olivia glared at Elliot.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"It's not that bad actually." Olivia rolled her eyes and started to count. As soon as she reached sixty, she tapped Elliot on the back.

"Let's go. I'll go left, you go right."

"Okay…where's right?" Olivia sighed.

"The direction I'm not going in, let's go!" They split up to go get Kathy. Olivia spotted her first and ran her fastest. Kathy tried to get away by running into her shed. Olivia went in, too.

It was dark with mountains of junk piled high to the ceiling. There were webs and bugs, but Olivia searched around.

"Kathy, where are you?" Kathy popped up from behind a box.

"BOO!" Olivia jumped.

"AHHHH!!!" Kathy doubled over laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" Olivia tried to steady her breathing. Kathy got up and walked over to Olivia.

"So, is it true?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"What's true?" Kathy looked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That you're Elliot's new sister?" Olivia shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess."

"How'd that happen?"

"It's a long story…" Kathy got closer.

"I heard that your mom died." Olivia nodded slowly.

"I also heard she was a drunk." Olivia looked up sharply.

"Stop it." Kathy continued.

"You were a mistake; you weren't supposed to be born." Olivia felt tears burning her eyes.

"Kathy stop!"

"Was it true your mom was a drunk and brought a lot of men home?" Olivia started to cry.

"Kathy stop it! Please!" Kathy laughed.

"Awww, the baby's gonna cry! Boo-hoo!" That was the last thing Olivia could take. She bolted out of the shed. Elliot saw her and ran over to her.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Olivia ran past him and started to climb the fence. Kathy ran over. Elliot turned to her.

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing!" Elliot pushed himself over the fence and ran after Olivia.

"Olivia!!! Come back!!!" Olivia kept on running, although she didn't know where she was going. Her tears were blinding her, but she kept going.

"OLIVIA WATCH OUT!!!" She felt her body being lifted and realized she was rolling off a hill. Twigs were whacking and scratching her, she didn't even know which way was up. Finally, she stopped.

Elliot ran over to her and knelt down.

"Olivia! Are you okay?" Olivia looked at a two headed Elliot that merged into one. She started to cry again. Elliot got into a sitting position.

"Liv, what's wrong?" She wiped her eyes.

"Kathy said I'm a mistake. It's true, I'm not supposed to be alive. I don't deserve it!" Elliot looked at her in disbelief.

"Olivia, don't say that! You're not a mistake; you're the best friend someone could ever ask for. Kathy's just jealous. She is just mean and hurtful. I mean, come on, your part of God's plan. That's why he sent you to the earth. You are the biggest part of it. Without you the world would fall."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes." Olivia pulled him into a hug and hid her face in his shoulder.

"Thank you." Elliot hugged her back. After some time, Olivia looked around.

"How are we gonna get back home?" Elliot got up, pulling up Olivia as well.

"I have no idea, but we're not going back to Kathy's house." Olivia nodded in agreement. She pointed to the fence.

"Let's follow it, this has to end somewhere." Elliot looked up at it.

"That's a pretty good idea except for one thing." Olivia furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"The fence is up there, and we're down here." Olivia made her mouth in the shape of an 'O'.

"Well, let's start climbing then." Olivia tried to dig her feet into the hill and pushed herself up, but she slid down. Elliot helped her up.

"Any _other _ideas?" Olivia shook her head.

"I don't know what else to do! What if we're stuck here and die!" Elliot placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, we're _not _gonna die. We'll find a way out." Olivia looked at him.

"I hope your—" She was cut off by a yell.

"Who's there?" It was a man's voice. It sounded very gruff. Olivia and Elliot didn't make a noise. As they tried to hide, a twig snapped behind them. They heard footsteps come closer and closer until they were face to face with a man.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The man put up hand.

"Whoa, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you or anything." He looked about sixty years old and Caucasian with thick gray hair and a short, but full beard. His eyes looked almost like a stormy gray. He came a little closer.

"What are youngsters like you doing in a place like this?" asked the man while gesturing to the area around them.

"We got lost." Answered Elliot "Can you help us get out of here?" The man nodded.

"Sure. By the way, my name's Joshua." Elliot nodded.

"I'm Elliot and this is Olivia." Joshua lifted up Olivia's chin.

"You got a couple of scratches there, but nothing to serious." He took his hand away.

"You two stick together, follow me." Olivia and Elliot did as they were told. Olivia looked around.

"Do you know the forest good?" Joshua nodded.

"I practically lived here while I was a kid. My dad took me almost every day when I was young. Nice lake we used to go fishing in." Olivia smiled and stayed close to Joshua and Elliot.

Pretty soon, they reached the metal door. Joshua swung it open.

"Here we are. You need help to get home?" Elliot shook his head.

"We're good, its only three blocks." Joshua nodded.

"Alright then, I'll be seeing you around. Good-bye!" Olivia and Elliot gave a little wave and started their walk.

"Hey, El?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell your parents." Elliot sighed.

"Are you sure? Kathy should pay for what she did." Olivia shook her head.

"Promise me you won't say a word."

"…"

"Promise!" Elliot gave in.

"Fine, I promise." Olivia nodded.

_'Sorry for lying, God.' _Elliot said in his head with a quick prayer.

**sorry I haven't updated for like months. My life is hell on earth. REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! They're what make the world go round!!!**

**♥****octoberbaby11****♥**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer****: Go see chapter 1 or 2 or 3 or something!! **

**I haven't updated in a while!! Sry 4 that!!**

**P.S.- Mrs. Stabler Catherine**

**Mr. Stabler George**

That night, Elliot faced Olivia in his bed. Seeing she was fast asleep, he quietly crawled out and tiptoed out the room. He walked down the hall and into his parent's room.

George and Catherine were still up watching T.V. when their son entered, they looked towards him.

"Is there something wrong Elliot?" asked George while gesturing for him to sit on the bed.

"Uhhh, it's about today." George leaned forward with concern.

"Is there something you want to tell us, son?" Elliot took a deep breath.

"Today when Olivia and I went over Kathy's house, we were playing cops and robbers outside. Olivia went to look for Kathy in her shed and then I don't know what happened, but Olivia got really upset and she started crying and she ran off. I went to get her and she said Kathy told her she was a mistake."

Catherine's hand flew up to her mouth. George was shocked.

"How could she say such a thing?" he asked in bewilderment. Elliot looked down.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before." Catherine placed a hand on his shoulder.



"All that matters is that you told us, why don't you go back to bed while your father and I discuss this?" Elliot nodded and went back down the hall into his bedroom.

He tiptoed back into his room and got into his bed without waking up Olivia. _'I hope she won't be mad.'_

llll

The next morning, Olivia and Elliot where watching T.V. while Catherine washed the dishes from breakfast. George was currently reading the newspaper, seated at the kitchen table.

"Olivia, can you come into the kitchen for a minute?" Elliot winced at the sound of his mother's voice, and sunk into the couch.

"Okay!" was Olivia's reply. She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"What do you need?" Catherine dried her hands on a dish towel. She gestured towards the table.

"Olivia, take a seat." Catherine told her. Olivia did as she was told.

"So," started George "How was it at Kathy's house?" Olivia tensed up.

"It was okay…I guess…" Olivia replied. Catherine knelt down beside Olivia and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, we heard Kathy said something that really hurt you." Olivia shot up from her seat.

"No……" She mumbled. George took her hand in his and turned her around, so that Olivia looking him in the eye.



"Yes, Olivia, she did." He said in a firm, but gentle voice. Olivia choked back a sob. "Why didn't you tell us?" George questioned.

"I can't do this anymore!" she shouted.

Catherine asked in a quiet voice, "What can't you do anymore, Olivia?"

"Looking for help when there's something wrong, crying about things that don't matter." Olivia cried. Catherine shook her head.

"You have every right to cry, you have every right to ask for a hand once in a while." She brushed away Olivia's tears.

"You're just a little girl, no one expects you to be able to do everything and act brave. You have your whole life ahead of you." Catherine said to her with a gentle voice. Olivia nodded. The sound of someone going upstairs could be heard.

"I've gotta go," said Olivia, and without an answer she ran upstairs to Elliot's room. He was currently sitting on his bed, nervously flipping through a comic book.

"Why'd you tell?" she demanded. Elliot didn't look up and meet her eyes.

"Kathy was way out of line, she should pay for it." Elliot shrugged. Olivia took a seat on the bed.

"Elliot, you can't always be there to fight my battles. Like I said, I'm a big girl; I can handle it, okay?" Olivia told him. He just nodded.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Olivia asked quietly. Elliot stood up and set the comic book on the bed.



"My mom makes a phone call."

llll

Olivia and Elliot were seated at the end of a couch trying to hear as much as they could of the conversation. Catherine was holding the phone to her ear waiting for some to pick up.

"Mrs. Johansson? Yes, this is Catherine Stabler, Elliot's mother and Olivia's guardian. I'm just calling about when the kids got together for a play date yesterday. I was told your daughter said some very rude remarks to Olivia, and felt you should be notified about it. Uh-huh…yes…no, that's not necessary…yes…okay. Thank you, goodbye."

Catherine placed the phone in the receiver.

"So…?" questioned Elliot.

"Kathy is going to apologize on Monday and her mother is going to speak to her about it. There's not much more I can do." Catherine told the kids.

"It's okay." Olivia shrugged. She and Elliot got up and they went to his room.

"What do you wanna do?" asked Elliot. Olivia shrugged.

"I don't know, what do _you_ want to do?" she countered. Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"I asked you first." Olivia crossed her arms.

"Your point being…?" Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't have any idea right now, that's why I'm asking you in the first place." Olivia nodded.



"Let's watch a movie. A scary one!" Elliot nodded his head in approval.

"Yeah! Let's watch Plague of Zombies!" Olivia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest.

"That is the stupidest name I've ever heard." Elliot raised his finger.

"…_But, _it's scary!" he protested. Olivia smiled.

"Fine, but we'd better have popcorn, Coke, and lots of candy." Elliot smirked.

"I think I can work with that. Do you want to watch it in the living room, basement, or my room?" Olivia looked up in thought.

"Hmmm…Let's watch it in your room, so we can lie down."

"Okay, so we have a room, there's soda and popcorn downstairs…I know where we can get the candy!"

"Where?" Elliot put a finger to his lips and motioned for Olivia to follow him out of his room and down the hall. They crept to Chris's room, peeked inside, and entered once they knew it was empty.

"Okay," Elliot said in a whisper "Chris went to the mall with his friends two days ago and he went to this new place called Sugar Island. He bought a ton of candy; I bet he wouldn't miss a piece or two…" Elliot trailed off and reached towards a bag. Olivia slapped his hand away.

"Are you saying we should _steal_ it?" She asked in disbelief. Elliot simply shrugged.



"Well duh!" Olivia groaned and Elliot continued taking candy. He handed some to Olivia to carry, and they headed back to his room.

"I'll go make the popcorn and get some soda; you can get the movie and set everything up." directed Olivia. She left the room and Elliot did his part.

ll ll

Elliot and Olivia were seated on Elliot's bed with a bowl of popcorn, four cans of soda, Chris's candy, and a blanket over their legs. The lights were off and the blinds were closed to add to the effect.

They stared at the screen in a total trance, occasionally eating, drinking, or shifting their position. Olivia felt her eyes drooping and fell asleep, as did Elliot a few minutes after.

Half an hour later, Elliot stirred awake. _'What's on top of me?' _he thought. He looked at himself and saw Olivia fast asleep on his chest, rising and falling with each breath he took. Elliot smiled a little, and went back to sleep.

ll ll

"Elliot! Elliot wake up!" Elliot shot up, sending Olivia flying off the bed.

"I'm up! I'm up! Liv? Olivia, where are you?" Elliot looked around the bed in confusion. A hand clutched the bed, and Olivia pulled herself up with a look that could kill on her face.



"Well, I was just hanging out on the floor…AFTER YOU PUSHED ME!!" She replied, smacking him repeatedly on the arm.

Elliot winced at the impact of the blows and at the fact that he'd pushed her. "Oh…sorry. Look, the movies still playing. We should finish watching it." Olivia gave him one more glare before covering herself with the blanket, and turning towards the screen.

In the movie, the doctor was throwing a young, bloody, teenage girl over a cliff to her mother, who let out a blood curdling scream. Elliot flinched a couple of times, and was surprised to see Olivia, still as a statue.

"Doesn't this movie scare you?" he asked. Olivia adopted a confused look, and shook her head.

"No, should it?" Elliot slowly nodded his head in disbelief.

"Well, seeing as its rated R, it's scary, and you're only eight, I just kind of assumed that you'd be scared…" he explained, trailing off. Olivia just laughed.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"No! I was just saying…" Olivia rolled her eyes, jumped off the bed, and started to pace around the room.

"Yes you are, you're sca-" she was cut off by something hitting her in the back of her head. She turned around to see Elliot holding a pillow, with a mischievous look on his face.



"You want to take that back?" he asked with a smirk. Olivia grabbed another pillow off the bed.

"You are so dead!!" she yelled, and they started hitting each other, laughing while doing it.

**Sry 4 not updating in a while. I lost my mojo for a while… Well I hope you like it!! **

**REVIEW!!**

**octoberbaby11**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer****: Go see chapter 1 or 2 or 3 or something!! **

**Chapter 21 comin' at ya!!**

''

"Wake up! You guys have to get ready for school. I'm driving Casey, too, so we can't be late!" called Catherine through Elliot's bedroom door. She waited to hear a few protests before proceeding down stairs to start breakfast.

"Should I take my shower first, or do you want to take one together?" asked Elliot through a yawn. Olivia pulled the covers over her head.

"You go first; I wanna sleep a little longer." Elliot got up, picked some clothes out, and stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

A few minutes later, Elliot emerged from the bathroom, ready for school. He walked over to his bed and shook Olivia.

"Your turn, get up." He said, but she made no sign of moving. Elliot pulled the comforter off her. Olivia remained with her eyes closed, faced the other way.

"Didn't you hear me? You can go take your shower." Olivia sat up, and looked down.

"Elliot, I'm nervous. Kathy has to apologize to me today, and she's going to be furious, I know it! She's going to make my life miserable as long as we're in the same school. What am I going to do?" she asked, with fear in her voice.

"It can't possibly be that bad, and even if it is, you have five friends who will watch your back. Besides, you're not the one 

she has a crush on." Elliot replied with a shudder. Olivia giggled and got out of bed.

"I can't wait till Valentine's Day. It will be hilarious!" Elliot grimaced while Olivia laughed and hurried to get ready.

''

"…So than the balance beam broke and it fell on me! Can you believe that?! So four people had to lift it off of me. Everyone was like 'Oh, you must be in so much pain. You shouldn't do the routine' and I was like 'No flipping way!' and so I got on another balance beam, and I ended up winning the gold medal! Isn't that cool? I mean I thought I'd at least get a silver, but gold? That was awesome!" Casey exclaimed on the car ride to school.

Elliot nodded his head, "So…four people?" Casey rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. Olivia placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Forget Elliot, good job Case!" Casey smiled a little.

"Thanks, boys are such jerks." She said, looking directly at Elliot when she said "jerks". The car came to a stop in front of the school. The three kids started to pile out.

"Have a good day, kids!" called Catherine, who waved and drove away. Kathy and Mrs. Johansson made their way over towards the group. Mrs. Johansson looked at Olivia.

"You must be Olivia. I'm Mrs. Johansson; can we speak to you for a minute?" Olivia had to wince at the amount of rage in Kathy's eyes. As Olivia walked away, Melinda came over with a worried look on her face.

"Guys, we have a huge problem!" She said, panting from exhaustion.

"What happened?" questioned Casey. Melinda pointed towards the school.

"It's John, you know that new kid, Trevor Langan?" Elliot and Casey nodded. "Well, Trevor said something to John, and John just started to flip out and he punched him!" Elliot's jaw dropped and Casey gasped.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" asked Elliot in disbelief. Melinda nodded.

"There was a lot of blood _and_ Trevor passed out! John could be suspended!"

"What?!" cried Olivia, just hearing the conversation.

"Long story short, John punched Trevor and is dead meat." summarized Casey. Right after she said that, Fin came running over.

"Guys, John got an ISS, and they're calling his parents." He said.

"What's an ISS?" asked Olivia, still confused from not hearing the whole story.

"It's an **I**n **S**chool **S**uspension" explained Melinda. She turned to Fin "For how long?" Fin shrugged.

"I don't know, three…four days maybe. He's not going to get detention since its Trevor's fault, too." The bell rang, signaling all the kids to get to class.

"We'd better go to class." Mumbled Elliot, with a hint of despair in his voice. Everyone grabbed their backpacks and headed to class.

''

At recess, the five were still in a bad mood. Melinda, Olivia, and Casey sat on top of the monkey bars, with Fin and Elliot hanging underneath.

"What do you think Trevor said that made John so mad?" asked Casey.

"I have no idea…" replied Fin. He pulled himself up and clung to the ladder.

"I almost forgot!" exclaimed Elliot. He looked up towards Olivia. "Liv, how did it go with Kathy?" Melinda raised an eyebrow.

"What happened with Kathy?" Melinda questioned. Olivia waved her hand as if to dismiss it.

"Nothing, just a little argument." She turned towards Elliot. "She apologized, but as soon as Mrs. Johanson turned her back she stuck her tongue out at me!" Casey snorted.

"Kathy is just being a brat. Always was, always will be." She said to lighten up the mood with no avail.

''

At the end of the day, Olivia, Elliot, Fin, Melinda, and Casey were waiting to be picked up by Mrs. Warner. They walked out to the benches in front of the school and were surprised to see John sitting there, with the most depressed look you could ever see. The five kids ran over to him in a hurry.

"John, man, what happened?" questioned Fin. John sighed and tried to ignore him.

"Nothing! I'm supposed to be looking out for my parents, if you don't mind." He said with hate evident in his voice.

Olivia crossed her arm "What did Trevor say? You don't strike me as the 'fighting' type." She said, using her fingers to emphasize the word "fighting".

"Just drop it already!" he said with even more anger.

"Just tell us what happened John!" begged Melinda.

"Yeah," agreed Casey "What could Trevor have said that is so bad you had to _punch _him?" asked Casey. John stood up in front of Casey and looked her in the eye.

"HE CALLED YOU A STUPID BITCH, OKAY?! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" shouted John. Casey's jaw dropped along with everyone else's. There was a loud honk in the background. John grabbed his backpack.

"I've gotta go." Muttered John and he stalked off towards a car. Casey, who was still in shock, sunk down into the bench.

"Casey, you know that's not true," said Elliot. She just nodded her head a little, refusing to make eye contact. Tears in her eyes were threatening to fall. Melinda turned around.

"Guys, I see my mom's car. Let's get going." She said quietly, and the group walked to the car, Casey trailing behind.

''

At Melinda's house, everyone was strewn around the basement. Olivia was lying on one couch, Fin on another, Elliot was on the floor, Casey at the computer desk, and Melinda on a bean bag chair.

Casey was bent over her textbook, but not actually doing any work.

Fin moved closer to Olivia and whispered "Casey's looking pretty bad. Usually she'd be talking non-stop right now."

Olivia whispered back "I know, I'm worried about her. I can't believe Trevor…what a jerk." Casey stood up and walked upstairs to the bathroom. Olivia got up and followed her. She gently knocked on the door.

"Casey? Are you in there?" After a couple of minutes, Olivia went in, closing the door behind her. She was unsurprised to see Casey seated on the edge of the bathtub, crying her eyes out.

Olivia slowly made her way over to Casey and sat down. She immediately wrapped her arms around her, letting her sob away the events that had happened.

"I a-always say su-such mean th-things to him, a-and he st-still stuck up f-for me. Why wo-would he d-do th-that?" Casey mumbled through her tears.

"Because he's your friend. That's what we do." Casey nodded, and then something dawned upon her.

"I've gotta go home." Olivia raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Right now?" Casey stood up and wiped her face.

"Yes, 'right now'. I'm going to go call my mom. Tell the others for me." Without an answer, Casey dashed off in search of a phone.

Olivia made her way to the basement and announced "Casey's going home." Everyone got up.

"How come?" asked Fin. Olivia just shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"I don't know, we were talking about…you know…and then she just said she had to get home in a rush." The others spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework and talking about what had happened that day.

''

At 10:00 PM, John was in his room, reading a book in his bed to help him go to sleep. His parents had taken away T.V., computer, video games, and privileges to see his friends for two weeks.

There was a tap at his window. Then another, and another. John got out of his bed, walked over to his window, and opened it. He was immediately hit by a rock.

"Oops, sorry!" John looked out the window and saw Casey staring up at him.

"Casey! What are you doing here?!" he hissed, trying to not wake up his parents.

"I have to talk to you!" she whispered back.

"Why can't you just talk to me at school?!" he questioned with a hint of annoyance.

"Because you suspended!" replied Casey with an obvious tone.

"Oh yeah…" mumbled John to himself. Then to Casey he said "Hold on, I have a rope ladder." John dove under his bed and got the ladder his parents gave him in case of a fire. He latched it to his window and threw it down.

Casey climbed up and jumped in. She pulled leaves out of her hair and fixed herself up. "Did you really need to live in a brick house? That really hurt." She commented.

"What are you doing here? My parents are asleep and if they see you here, they're going to kill me!"

"Hey, I'm going to get into trouble, too if _my_ parents find out I'm here, so just listen!" Casey ranted. John threw his hands up in surrender.

"Okay! Okay, I'm listening!" he said.

"I just wanted to say thanks for sticking up for me and sorry for all the name calling. I also want to know why you had to punch Trevor." John sighed.

"Because you're my friend, and I know how Trevor is always picking on you. I just wanted to put a stop to it." Casey smiled and hugged John. At first he tensed up, but relaxed and hugged her back. Casey pulled away.

"I have to go home now." She said with a touch of sadness. "I guess I'll see you in a couple of days." John nodded.

"Yeah, in a couple of days." Casey swung her legs over the window sill.

"Goodnight." She said with a final wave.

"'Night, Casey."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Whoo!! Chapter 21!! REVIEWS!! They're what pay my bills!! (Like I actually pay bills right now! HA!!)**


End file.
